


Common Law

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Police Officer Derek, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз и Дерек - детективы-напарники. Но из-за проблем в общении их отправляют на семейную терапию, которую они оба считают бесполезной тратой времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Law

**Author's Note:**

> написано по мотивам сериала "Common Law"

Дерек убрал телефон во внутренний карман пиджака и посмотрел на часы. Отлично, у него хватает времени заглянуть в хранилище улик перед уходом.  
  
— Дай угадаю: очередной ужин с Дженни? — спросил Стайлз, крутясь на своем уже порядком раздолбанном стуле. — Тебе не кажется, что сейчас ты ужинаешь с ней чаще, чем когда вы были женаты?  
  
— Мне кажется, с кем я ужинаю — не твое собачье дело, — отрезал Дерек намеренно грубо, чтобы Стайлз гарантированно отстал. — Ты зарегистрировал волос, который мы нашли на теле нашего трупа?  
  
— По всем правилам, напарник. Но если тебе неймется — пойди и проверь. Пэрриш будет рад тебя видеть. Я слышал, как он говорил парням из отдела секс-преступлений, что ты очень горяч, и он мечтает оказаться под тобой с раздвинутыми ногами.   
  
— Да-да-да, — отмахнулся Дерек, привыкший за последние три года к болтовне Стайлза. — Придумай что-нибудь еще, шутки про Пэрриша уже покрылись пылью.  
  
— Да где же тут шутка?! — Стайлз встал и, заметив на бедре пыльное пятно, принялся его энергично оттирать. В отличие от Дерека он не считал, что детектив обязан ходить на работу в костюме, и предпочитал носить обычные джинсы и футболки с толстовками.  
  
Зазвонивший телефон прервал их грозившую перерасти в ругань беседу. Дерек взял трубку и сосредоточился на разговоре. Звонили из лаборатории.  
  
— Они нарыли что-нибудь на жертву? — оживился Стайлз, с трудом дождавшись, пока Дерек закончит говорить. — Давай, не томи! Дело полный глушняк, у нас ни одной зацепки! Никто ничего не видел, улик почти нет, личность не установлена, труп подкинули на заброшенную стройку. Нам нужна подсказка!  
  
— Файл с отчетом скинут чуть попозже, — сказал Дерек, структурируя в голове только что полученную информацию. Он открыл желтую бумажную папку с фирменным значком полиции Лос-Анджелеса на обложке и сделал несколько пометок на будущее. — Новости неутешительные, ничего кардинально нового они не добавили. Белый, альфа, ориентировочно лет тридцать—тридцать пять. Убит выстрелом в затылок. Стреляли в упор из классической армейской Беретты с экспансивной пулей, поэтому лицо всмятку. Ребята попробуют сделать реконструкцию, но сказали особо на это не надеяться. Токсикология в норме, хронических заболеваний нет, каких-либо характерных отметин на теле — тоже. Обещали пробить его по зубам, нижняя челюсть осталась не повреждена, но ты же в курсе, не все дантисты ведут подробные записи. А если он ездил лечиться в Мексику, то вообще без шансов.   
  
— Гребаная Мексика! — огорчился Стайлз, заглядывая через плечо Дерека в его пометки.  
  
— Еще они нашли в его одежде права на имя Адриана Харриса. Мы с тобой их упустили потому, что они завалилась внутрь брючины, в кармане была дырка, — продолжил Дерек, наконец доходя до главного. — Фотография на правах повреждена. Кажется, это сделали специально — ты знаешь, так поступают те, кто предпочитают красть настоящие документы, а не возиться с фальшивками. Капают на фото какой-нибудь кислотой, чтобы оно выцвело и слегка расплылось, и готово. Похоже, у этого Харриса позаимствовали личность. На правах пальчики нашего трупа, а сам-то Харрис жив и здоров.   
  
— Пиздец, — простонал Стайлз. — Черт, только я понадеялся, что все налаживается, и мы получили имя! Что будем делать?  
  
— Съездим к настоящему Харрису и покажем ему фото жертвы. Вдруг он знает, кто свистнул его права?  
  
— Точно. Сунем мужику под нос фотку, где у чувака вся морда разворочена выстрелом. Отличная идея, будут еще?  
  
— Если тебе есть, что предложить — я слушаю, — Дерек кинул на Стайлза насмешливый взгляд и высоко поднял брови.   
  
— Ладно, значит едем к Харрису. Сейчас сгоняем?  
  
— Рабочий день окончен, и у меня запланировала встреча, — напомнил Дерек. — Труп подождет до завтрашнего утра.  
  
— Тебя точно обойдут с повышением в этом году, — заявил Стайлз. — В тебе нет истинной преданности нашей работе! У меня тоже сегодня горячее свидание, и оно, в отличие от твоего, гарантированно закончится сексом, но я, тем не менее, готов ехать опрашивать потенциального свидетеля, а ты — нет.   
  
Когда они только начинали вместе работать, Дерек считал, что со временем перестанет столь остро реагировать на поддевки Стайлза, но этого так и не произошло. Дерек знал, что в девяноста процентах случаев Стайлз несет ерунду, в которую сам ни капельки не верит, но все равно злился на его слова.  
  
Недостаточно предан этой работе? Да он с женой развелся, потому что она так и не приняла его решение променять адвокатскую практику на службу в полиции! А ведь у них с Дженни все было хорошо. Идеальный брак, честные, доверительные отношения, общие интересы, отличный секс.  
  
— Постой-ка, какое сегодня число? — Дерек вытащил свой телефон и зашел в календарь с проставленными примерно каждые шесть недель отметками. — Надо же. Кому-то осталась пара дней до течки.  
  
— Подло использовать против меня мою физиологию, — Стайлз скрестил руки на груди. — И на что ты намекаешь?  
  
— Что ты просто ищешь повод для ссоры, и тебе похер, будет это моя бывшая жена, наше общее дело или то, как я припарковал тачку сегодня утром.  
  
— Ты встал криво, и тебе охрененно повезло, что нашей крошке не оторвали зеркало!  
  
— Это _моя_ машина, Стайлз, — в сотый раз напомнил Дерек. — И признай, что ты нарываешься.  
  
— Я оставлю это до терапии, партнер, — Стайлз широко и неискренне улыбнулся. — Пусть доктор Кира объяснит тебе мое поведение.  
  
— Уверен, ты тоже будешь рад узнать, почему ведешь себя, как придурок, — парировал Дерек. Он убрал со стола все документы, над которыми работал, запер ящик и, немного успокоившись, обратился к Стайлзу: — Твое горячее свидание… Значит, я буду тебе не нужен ближайшее время?  
  
— Не надейся соскочить — Стайлз с вызовом уставился Дереку в глаза. Даже его взъерошенные волосы торчали теперь особенно агрессивно. — У меня свидание с девчонкой. Чем она поможет мне в течку? Я все еще А-тип, моему организму нужен мужик-альфа.   
  
— Ясно, — Дерек кивнул и застегнул пиджак. — Что ж, удачи на свидании. Увидимся завтра.  
  
— Заедешь за мной?  
  
— Заеду, — подтвердил Дерек со вздохом. Можно было кинуть Стайлза, чтобы тот добирался до работы на своем мотоцикле, но опыт показывал, что надежнее отвезти его самому. Во избежание лишних происшествий.   
  
— Не забудь купить кофе, — бесцеремонно напомнил Стайлз. — А я, так и быть, захвачу булочки из нашей пекарни.  
  
— Жаль, что я не могу развестись и с тобой тоже, — в сердцах произнес Дерек и покинул помещение под довольный смех своего напарника.  
  


\----*----

  
  
На каминной полке до сих пор стояла фотография с их свадьбы. Невеста — темноволосая, тоненькая, в элегантном белом платье, смеялась во весь рот, а стоявший рядом молодой муж с гордостью обнимал ее за талию. Дерек посмотрел на снимок и понял, что вообще не помнит этот день. В памяти осталась только бесконечная суета, усталость и чувство облегчения, когда все кончилось.   
  
Да, тогда он и представить не мог, что их брак развалится так быстро. Впрочем, Дженнифер не была в этом виновата. Она выходила замуж за успешного юриста, а в итоге оказалась одной из тех омег, кто ждет мужа домой и не знает, придет он живым и здоровым или к ней в дверь постучит офицер полиции и выразит свои соболезнования. Ей хватило полтора года, чтобы решить: такая жизнь не для нее.   
  
— Расследуешь что-нибудь интересное? — спросила Дженнифер, вынося на стол лимонные пирожные со взбитыми сливками.   
  
После двух бокалов вина она была готова поговорить о его работе. Дерек это ценил.  
  
— Сегодня нашли труп на заброшенной стройке. Выстрел в затылок, лицо обезображено, документы, найденные при теле, оказались украденными. Мы со Стайлзом попробуем что-нибудь накопать, но я не жду реальных результатов.  
  
— Уверена, у вас все получится, — вежливо сказала Дженни и завела прядь волос за ухо.  
  
Теперь она носила другую прическу. Волосы отросли и больше завивались на кончиках, делая лицо Дженни еще нежнее, чем прежде. Когда-то их двоих считали удивительно гармоничной парой, но сейчас бы вряд ли кто-нибудь так подумал. Дженнифер выглядела спокойной и счастливой, уверенной в себе женщиной, а насчет себя Дерек иллюзий не питал.   
  
— Как дела у Стайлза? Мы пили кофе несколько дней назад, и мне показалось, что он… энергичнее, чем обычно.  
  
— Ха, — не удержался Дерек. — Энергичнее? Ты хотела сказать, еще большая заноза в заднице?  
  
— Нет, я не это имела в виду, — заспорила Дженни, обновив свой бокал. К пирожным, которых Дерек успел умять три штуки, она так и не притронулась. — Он упомянул какую-то терапию, и я заволновалась.  
  
— Это все Финсток, — признался Дерек. — Он решил, что тот Инцидент… В общем, что нам требуется помощь специалиста, чтобы наладить здоровые партнерские отношения. Он считает, что ссоры вредят работе, поэтому отправил нас на терапию для пар. Дескать, им с Гринбергом она помогла.  
  
— Но вы же не пара! — удивилась Дженни, на секунду выйдя из образа доброжелательной бывшей жены. — Или что-то изменилось, Дерек?  
  
— Господи, конечно, нет! Ты что! — Дерек плеснул и себе вина, выпив его залпом. — Мы напарники, только и всего. И мы оба считаем, что терапия это полный отстой, но Финсток пригрозил отстранить нас от службы, если мы не согласимся.  
  
— И как? Это работает? — Дженни наклонилась к нему, и Дерек машинально заглянул в ее декольте.  
  
Интересно, дрочить на бывшую жену — это очень жалко, или его гордость справится с таким ударом?  
  
— У нас было всего два сеанса, и, думаю, мы худшая пара в группе, — Дерек потянулся за четвертым пирожным — в конце концов, он столько бегает на работе, что разжиреть ему не грозит. — Стайлз без конца отшучивается, я сижу молча. Не знаю, как нам это поможет.  
  
— А ведь вы могли бы быть парой, — сказала Дженни, и Дерек понял, что она напилась. — Он омега, ты альфа.   
  
— Нам обоим нравятся сиськи, — улыбнулся Дерек, и с удовольствием увидел, как Дженни вспыхнула.  
  
Из-за строгого воспитания он всегда старался следить за языком и вести себя галантно и внимательно, но порой наружу вырывалась темная сторона его натуры. Дженнифер в свое время очень заводило, когда Дерек позволял себе говорить, что вздумается, и делать, что хочется.  
  
— И как у тебя обстоят дела… с сиськами? — Дженни погладила пальцами выпуклый бочок бокала. — Встретил кого-нибудь?  
  
Дерек задумался, соврать или сказать правду, но принять решение не успел. Телефон бешено завибрировал в кармане, сигнализируя о пришедшем сообщении.  
  
— Работа? — спросила Дженни, когда он прочитал смску.  
  
— Да, прости. Я должен ехать, — извинился Дерек, поднимаясь с дивана. Он снова наткнулся взглядом на свадебное фото и не удержался: — Почему ты его не убрала?  
  
— Я люблю его, — Дженни подошла и потрогала начищенную до блеска серебряную рамку. — Мы здесь такие красивые и счастливые. Это был хороший день, Дерек, я хочу, чтобы он остался в моей памяти.  
  
— Точно, — Дерек проверил ключи от машины, притянул Дженни одной рукой за талию и нежно поцеловал ее в губы. — Спасибо за ужин. Я тебе позвоню.  
  
— Конечно, — Дженни поправила ему галстук, и Дерек вышел на улицу, испытывая смешанные эмоции.  
  
Если бы он задержался и повел себя правильно… кто знает, чем мог закончиться этот вечер. Дерек достал телефон и перечитал смску от Стайлза.  
  
«Чувак, срочно дуй ко мне. И захвати резинки, ок?»  
  
Все-таки его напарник настоящий идиот. Придется ехать. И побыстрее, пока Стайлз не объявил его в розыск. Однажды Дерека уже сопровождал кортеж из патрульной машины, и больше он такого внимания не хотел.  
  


\----*----

  
  
Ключи от квартиры Стайлза были таким же дурацкими, как и их хозяин. Ну кто, живя в Лос-Анджелесе, вешает на связку брелок с символикой «Метс»? Дерек раздраженно покачал головой и отпер дверь. Он разулся, ослабил галстук и пошел в спальню Стайлза, неся с собой прихваченную из Камаро небольшую спортивную сумку со сменной одеждой.   
  
Как он и ожидал, Стайлз в пижаме валялся в кровати и смотрел телевизор.   
  
— Я думал, у нас еще пара дней, — произнес Дерек, расстегивая сумку.   
  
— О, ну извини. Мое тело решило иначе. К сожалению, я это не контролирую, — буркнул Стайлз, в знак протеста закутываясь в одеяло.  
  
— Как твое свидание?  
  
Дерек знал, что ближайшие пару часов надо вести себя осторожно. Гормоны у Стайлза сейчас зашкаливали. Кроме того, Стайлз жаловался, что прямо перед течкой его всегда знобит, а мышцы ноют, как после интенсивной тренировки. В общем, если Дерек не хочет истерики или драки, стоит быть помягче.  
  
— Все было круто, — нехотя ответил Стайлз. — Альфа оказалась даже горячее, чем я запомнил. Мы встретились в баре, потому что наш столик был еще не готов, выпили, и она предложила забить на ужин и сразу пойти к ней в номер. Черт, все шло так классно!  
  
— А потом? — Дерек выдвинул ящик комода, который Стайлз оставлял пустым специально для его шмоток, и переложил в него чистые трусы и футболки.  
  
— А потом мы добрались до ее комнаты, стали целоваться. И когда я расстегнул ей лифчик, на меня накатило. Блядь! И все, как отключился на месте. Смотрю на нее и блевать тянет, потому что _не то_. Как меня это бесит!  
  
Стайлз в раздражении шлепнул рукой по одеялу и, разумеется, попал по собственной ноге. Выругавшись, он потер больное место и притих.  
  
— И что? Ты просто дал деру?  
  
— Наврал, что мне срочно надо на работу, — уныло признался Стайлз. — Может, прокатит? Я бы хотел пойти с ней до конца. Ну, когда меня отпустит.  
  
— Думаешь, она не унюхала? Да я еще из коридора почувствовал, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Ты же как скунс, от запаха невозможно спрятаться!  
  
— О, теперь я скунс? — моментально взбесившись, Стайлз сел на кровати. — А ты себя в гон нюхал? От тебя на милю шибает феромонами! Да у голубей на крыше твоего лофта глаза слезятся!  
  
— Мне уйти?  
  
— Тебе уйти, — подтвердил Стайлз. — В душ, блядь, уйди, пожалуйста! Я обожаю красотку Дженни, но если ты сейчас же не смоешь ее запах, я за себя не ручаюсь.  
  
Дерек вздохнул, прихватил из комода чистое полотенце и отправился мыться. Самое паршивое, как бы Стайлз ни козлил, все равно придется остаться у него, пока течка не кончится.  
  
— Ну привет, — сказал Дереку своему члену, пребывавшему с момента захода в квартиру в радостно-приподнятом настроении. — Держись, приятель, скоро тебе придется туго. Во всех смыслах.  
  
Теплая вода полилась Дереку на макушку, смывая усталость, и он почувствовал себя лучше. Конечно, было бы проще заняться сексом с Дженни — мягкой, покладистой, до сих пор немного стеснительной Дженни, умевшей отдаваться альфе всем своим существом. Со Стайлзом никогда так не было. Он либо активно боролся за контроль, словно спорил с правом альфы овладевать его телом, либо расслаблялся так, что Дереку становилось страшно от его полной безоговорочной покорности.   
  
Закончив с мытьем, Дерек вытерся, замотал бедра в полотенце и с сомнением потрогал щетину на лице. Нет, бриться он не будет, придется Стайлзу потерпеть.  
  
Выйдя из ванной, он перенастроил термостат на комфортные семьдесят два градуса и сходил на кухню, где налил два стакана виски со льдом. Вне течек Стайлз предпочитал трахать девушек-альф, поэтому секс с узлом случался у него очень редко. Если вообще был. Дерек подозревал, что с тех пор, как он начал помогать Стайлзу с течками, никаких других узлов в его заднице попросту не водилось. Ленивый говнюк, мог бы уже найти себе нормального любовника и оставить Дерека в покое.  
  
— Держи, — сказал он, вернувшись в спальню и отдав стакан с выпивкой Стайлзу. — Поможет расслабиться.  
  
— Спасибо, — раздражение в голосе Стайлза сменилось утомлением. — Будь осторожнее, ладно? В прошлый раз ты меня порвал.  
  
— Нет, не рвал, — возразил Дерек. — Ты был в полном порядке, я проверил, помнишь?  
  
— По ощущениям казалось, что порвал, — упрямо повторил Стайлз и проглотил свою порцию виски.  
  
Дерек последовал его примеру и, поставив оба стакана на столик, лег на кровать. Стайлз перекатился и положил голову ему на плечо. Это тоже было отработанным ритуалом. Дереку не требовалось время, чтобы заново привыкнуть к их физической близости, а вот Стайлз должен был настроиться.  
  
— У Дженни все нормально?  
  
— Да. На работе порядок, в доме ни пятнышка, сама она — как с картинки. Странно, что у нее никого нет.  
  
— Она не справилась со своим чувствами к тебе и не готова двигаться дальше, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Стайлз. — Я ее понимаю.  
  
— Что?  
  
— В смысле, когда к чему-то привыкаешь, сложно вычеркнуть это из жизни, — объяснил Стайлз и неуклюже погладил Дерека по груди. — Ты резинки не забыл?  
  
— Хватит с запасом. А что, ты не успел пропить таблетки?  
  
— Я еще вчера начал принимать, на всякий случай, но лучше подстраховаться.  
  
— Как, ты не хочешь выносить мне парочку симпатичных малышей? — пошутил Дерек. — Я ранен в самое сердце.  
  
Стайлз ответил ему непонятной улыбкой и, опершись рукой на грудь Дерека, привстал над ним.  
  
— Ты написал Финстоку, что мы берем пару выходных?  
  
— Да. И он был счастлив. Ответил целой строчкой смайликов. Когда ты ему расскажешь, что шоколадная пироженка с глазками на самом деле кучка дерьма?  
  
— Никогда, — Стайлз наклонился, зарылся носом Дереку в шею и с силой втянул ноздрями воздух. — Господи. Да, оно самое.  
  
— Стайлз.  
  
— Тш-ш-ш. Дай мне тебя понюхать.  
  
Дерек закрыл глаза и расслабился. Сейчас от него ничего не требовалось: ближайшие полчаса Стайлз станет его обнюхивать, покусывать и облизывать, привыкая к присутствию альфы. А вот потом, когда его сорвет, Дерек доведет все до логического конца. Все просто, они уже так делали много раз.  
  
И в этом не было ничего личного, просто взаимная услуга. Стайлз проводит течку, не пичкая себя химикатами, а Дерек сбрасывает накопившееся напряжение и набирается свежей энергии. Выгодная для обеих сторон сделка и больше ничего.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — тихо шепнул Стайлз, и Дерек поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
Как он и ожидал, радужка блестела насыщенно-желтым, а выражение лица у Стайлза стало невменяемым. Черт, эта течка не просто началась раньше, она, похоже, будет сильнее предыдущих. Или это реакция на него, Дерека. Инцидент не мог пройти бесследно, и, наверное, омега внутри Стайлза тоже запомнила, как все было.   
Как Дерек наставил на него пистолет и приготовился спустить курок.  
  
— Я тебя тоже, — ответил Дерек и, положив руки на бедра Стайлза, плавным движением стянул с него пижамные штаны.   
  
Пальцы впились в прохладную кожу, Стайлз улыбнулся, так и не придя в сознание, и Дерек первым потянулся за поцелуем, гоня подальше неприятные мысли.  
Когда он в гоне — он тоже говорит Стайлзу такие вещи? И считает ли Стайлз нужным соврать в ответ или просто смеется над неуместными признаниями?   
  
Жаль, что он никогда этого не узнает.   
  


\----*----

  
  
— Что ж, давайте поблагодарим Эллисон и Скотта за проявленную откровенность, — бодро сказала доктор Кира Юкимура, и вся группа разразилась жидкими аплодисментами.  
  
Дерек тоже лениво похлопал, одним глазом внимательно наблюдая за Стайлзом. Никаких признаков подступающего приступа похоти. Отлично, отсидят терапию и вернутся домой.  
Интересно, другие пары тоже ждут не дождутся, когда кончится сеанс? Дерек украдкой посмотрел на соседей. Эллисон и Скотт Макколы выглядели так, будто хорошо проводили время. Одинаково темноволосые, привлекательные и улыбчивые, они походили на одну из тех пар, кто все и всегда делает вместе. Они пришли на терапию по двум причинам: мать Эллисон ненавидела Скотта, и у них никак не получалось зачать ребенка. Вторая парочка нравилась Дереку больше. Рыжеволосая Лидия подозревала своего благоверного в изменах, а тот, хлыщ по имени Джексон, уверял, что его жена чокнутая, которая разговаривает с голосами у себя в голове. Дерек подозревал, что они ругаются просто от скуки, а терапия повод поскандалить публично. Третьей пары, Эрики и Бойда, сегодня не было. Они взяли месячный перерыв, и Дерек об этом жалел. Бойд показался ему очень приятным парнем, и его альфа Эрика очень ему подходила. Их проблемы в отношениях возникли из-за несовпадения рабочих графиков, и Дерек понимал Эрику и Бойда, как никто другой.   
  
— А теперь я предлагаю высказаться нашим детективам, — доктор Кира тепло улыбнулась Дереку со Стайлзом и закончила: — Поделитесь чем-нибудь личным с группой. Например, почему вы оба такие утомленные. Сложное дело?  
  
— У нас выходные, — объяснил Стайлз, пока Дерек пытался понять: это нормально, что у их терапевта такая короткая юбка? Или для сексуальных азиаток свои правила дресскода? — То есть дело тоже, и оно реально хреновое, но мы утомленные не из-за него. У меня течка. И Дерек мне с ней помогает.  
  
— Обязательно было рот раскрывать? — Дерек дошел в разглядывании доктора Киры до строгого свитера под горло и планировал спокойно полюбоваться ее милым личиком.  
Он всю ночь выкладывался на всю катушку, трахая омегу не своего типажа, и теперь желал хотя бы поглазеть на кого-то, подходящего под свои вкусы. Ему надо было отвлечься.  
  
— Ты сам сказал, что я воняю, как скунс. Все уже поняли, что я в течке, так какой смысл скрывать? — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Мы же на терапии, Дерек. Мы тут _делимся_.  
  
— Подождите, пожалуйста! — доктор Кира широко распахнула глаза, став похожа на одну из героинь аниме. Такого, где молоденьких омег похищают похотливые монстры и удовлетворяют неправдоподобными способами. — Стайлз, ты хочешь сказать, что вы проводите течку вместе, как партнеры?  
  
— Как напарники, — кивнул Стайлз и закинул одну руку на спинку стула. Дерек знал эту позу. Она означала: Стайлзу некомфортно, и он пойдет на все, чтобы это скрыть. — Последний год мы выручаем друг друга в таких ситуациях. Дерек проводит со мной течки, а я с ним — его гон.  
  
— Ясно, — благожелательно сказала доктор Кира. — Стайлз, а почему ты прибегаешь к помощи Дерека? Ты говорил, что ведешь активную сексуальную жизнь. Наверное, проще было бы пригласить альфу, к которой у тебя романтические чувства?  
  
Дерек хмыкнул, не скрывая своего отношения к словам доктора Киры. Романтические чувства, как же! В лучшем случае Стайлз описывал своих альф как «классных». Дерек ни разу не слышал о них ничего больше «улетные ноги» или «обалденная задница». Ни слова про их богатый внутренний мир и порхающих у Стайлза в животе бабочек.  
  
— Я омега с ярко-выраженным А-типом, — пустился в объяснения Стайлз, как будто даже наслаждаясь вниманием группы к его интимной жизни. — Во время течки мне нужен узел. А встречаться я предпочитаю с девушками, у которых узла нет. Сечете, док? А у Дерека он есть. И Дерек не будет воображать, что между нами что-то происходит. Я уверен, что все будет гладко: он приедет, трахнет меня, сколько потребуется, и свалит по первому требованию без всяких обид.   
  
— Дерек, что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу?  
  
— Ничего особенного, — Дерек закинул ногу на ногу. Сегодня он был в джинсах и мог позволить себе роскошь растягивать ткань на коленях. — Это сделка. Стайлзу достается узел, а я могу сбросить напряжение. После развода у меня не было омег, так что это отличное решение для нас обоих.  
  
— Но физический контакт влечет за собой особую эмоциональную близость.  
  
— Не наш случай, док.  
  
— Нет никакой близости.  
  
Дерек еле удержался, чтобы подставить Стайлзу ладонь. Будь они в поле, точно бы дали друг другу «пять».  
  
— Боюсь, вы заблуждаетесь. Соитие это интимный процесс, и оно в любом случае провоцирует возникновение определенной связи между участниками, — возразила доктор Кира, жестом прося прекратить разговаривать сидевшую рядом с ней пару.  
Дерек и сам был готов на них прикрикнуть. Лидия, услышав про его воздержание, снова принялась пилить своего Джексона, ставя Дерека в пример, как альфу, умеющего держать член в штанах. Джексон в ответ яростно запротестовал, доказывая, что никогда, никогда ей не изменял, и Дерек обменялся со Стайлзом скучающим взглядом.  
  
— А чем тебе не нравятся подавители? — спросила доктор Кира, сумев успокоить разбушевавшуюся парочку.  
  
— О, подавители, — Стайлз пересел вперед, устроив на коленях сложенные в замок руки. — Я, док, перепробовал их все. В школе и колледже только на них и сидел. Но больше я этого делать не могу.   
  
— Возникла аллергическая реакция?  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз вздохнул с искренним сожалением. — Вы же знаете, как они работают? Они просто замедляют процессы в нервной системе, и это позволяет пережить течку в более или менее вменяемом состоянии. Да, хочется трахаться, но сознание никуда не уплывает. Но фишка в том, что этот эффект держится долго. В моем случае — еще примерно неделю после окончания течки я хожу, как полная вирусов винда, и туплю по любому поводу. Однажды я полчаса простоял в магазине, не в силах решить, хочу я взять чипсы с грибами или нет.   
  
— А мне нравится это состояние. Оно такое смешное! — улыбнулась Эллисон и отбросила за спину свои идеально завитые волосы. — Мне говорили, я выгляжу милой в такие моменты!  
  
— Мне тоже это говорили, — Стайлз ей улыбнулся, но Дерека обмануть не мог. Из всей группы Эллисон, бог знает почему, бесила Стайлза больше всего. — Но моя работа не позволяет ходить, как зомби! Иногда от того, как быстро я соображаю, зависит чья-нибудь жизнь. И хорошо, если речь идет только обо мне. На кону может стоять жизнь Дерека!  
  
— А также прочих наших коллег и жителей города, которых мы взялись защищать, — закончил за него Дерек, почувствовав, что напарник споткнулся и потерял мысль. — Я видел его после таблеток, он хуже наркомана в приходе.   
  
— Именно! — обрадовался Стайлз. — Я просто не могу работать в таком состоянии. И что мне делать? У меня сейчас участились течки, цикл сократился до шести-семи недель. Два-три дня течка, еще неделю — реабилитация после таблеток… и что остается? Мне будет некогда ловить плохих альф!  
  
— Я понимаю, — согласилась доктор Кира. — Это звучит разумно. Но я бы хотела обратить ваше внимание на следующий факт. Стайлз, сколько твоих течек вы провели с Дереком вместе?  
  
Стайлз напряженно нахмурил лоб и зашевелил губами. Дерек подождал секунду-другую и сказал:  
  
— Семь. Это восьмая.  
  
— А сколько раз Стайлз помогал тебе с гоном, Дерек?  
  
— Дважды, — четко ответил Стайлз. — Но он что-то бешеный последнее время, я думаю, у него тоже сбивается цикл. Наверное, это все стресс.   
  
— Сбой цикла может происходить по разным причинам, — кивнула доктор Кира. — Но я вела к другому. Восемь течек по паре-тройке дней это примерно три недели секса. Плюс неделя за два гона Дерека. Итого, за последний год вы целый месяц провели в постели друг с другом.  
  
Джексон одобрительно присвистнул, и Лидия впилась ногтями ему в руку.  
  
— А теперь давайте подсчитаем количество соитий, — неумолимо продолжила доктор Кира. — Стайлз, сколько раз в день тебе нужно внимание альфы во время течки?  
  
— Где-то… три?  
  
Дерек фыркнул. Три! Да как же. После трех раз за сутки не чувствуешь себя так, будто перенес марш-бросок в полном обмундировании.  
  
— Ладно, четыре, — пробубнил Стайлз, бросив на него ненавидящий взгляд. Дерек приподнял брови, окончательно развеселившись, и Стайлз сдался. — Раз пять-шесть. Иногда семь. У меня здоровое либидо.   
  
— А Дерек во время гона…  
  
— О, да он просто не останавливается! — перебил доктора Киру Стайлз, явно довольный, что его аппетиты оставили в покое. — Я засыпаю, он меня трахает, я просыпаюсь — та же херня. Пожрать отойти некогда! Эй, а может, тебя поэтому Дженни бросила? Дерек, да ты ее просто заебал в самом прямом смысле!  
  
— Нет, Стайлз, это ей как раз очень нравилось, — отрезал Дерек. — У нас никогда не было проблем с сексом.  
  
— Так вот, — Кира приподняла руки, завладевая снова всеобщим вниманием. — Вы не считаете себя парой, но количество секса у вас примерно соответствуют показателям счастливой семейной пары, где супруги относятся к возрастной категории тридцать пять и старше.  
  
— В браке так мало секса? — присвистнул Стайлз. — И вы, ребята, собрались здесь, чтобы его сохранить? Надо же.  
  
— Люди женятся не только ради секса, — одернул его Дерек. — Брак это гораздо больше, чем узаконенное право на трах!  
  
— Да ты что, — Стайлз повернулся к нему всем телом. — Ты у нас любитель серьезных отношений, Дерек, и к чему это тебя привело? У тебя за всю жизнь было четыре омеги. Пейдж в школе, Кейт и Брейден в колледже и Дженни, на которой ты женился. А сейчас тебе тридцать четыре, и ты живешь в лофте, где кроме кровати, шкафа, кухонного стола и мини-бара нет никакой мебели!  
  
— Пять, — негромко поправила доктор Кира.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты сказал, что у Дерека было только четыре омеги. Это неверно. Пять. Ты тоже входишь в его список, нравится это тебе или нет.  
  
— Определенно входишь, — добродушно подтвердил Скотт.   
  
— Зато все эти омеги ценили меня. И хотели быть со мной, как и я с ними, — парировал Дерек, убедившись, что все желающие высказались. — И, как правильно сказала доктор Кира, с ними у меня была эмоциональная близость. Для меня это важно.  
  
— Я же говорил, — Стайлз ткнул в Дерека пальцем. — Четыре омеги. Я не в счет.  
  
— Я услышала, — доктор Кира сложила руки на коленях. — Тогда я предлагаю вам простенькое домашнее задание. Раз вы полностью уверены в том, что происходящие никак не влияет на ваши отношения, сделайте следующее. Постарайтесь запомнить во время ближайшего сексуального контакта все чувства, которые испытаете в тот момент к партнеру, а потом поделитесь ими друг с другом.  
  
— Это еще зачем? — насторожился Дерек.   
  
— Чтобы лишний раз прояснить ваши отношения. Проверить границы, — объяснила доктор Кира. — Если дела обстоят так, как вы рассказали, это не будет проблемой, верно?   
  
— Мы сделаем, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Звучит легко.  
  
— Спасибо, — доктор Кира прикусила нижнюю губу, и Дерек заметил, как Стайлз напрягся. — Последний вопрос, и мы до поры оставим эту тему. Это ваш первый физический контакт после Инцидента?  
  
— Да, — быстро ответил Стайлз.  
  
— И что-нибудь изменилось? Течка проходит как обычно?  
  
— Э-э-э, она началась чуть раньше, чем я ждал, но цикл у меня неточный, — Стайлз развел руками. — В остальном все нормально.   
  
— А ты, Дерек, ничего не заметил? Может, появилась настороженность, Стайлз захотел отказаться от каких-то поз?  
  
— Нет, этого не было, — честно сказал Дерек. — Никакой настороженности.  
  
Он понимал, что следовало прояснить все до конца. Доктор Кира спрашивала о негативных изменениях, но их действительно не было. Наоборот, парадоксальный факт: Стайлз был более открытым, чем обычно. Сильнее ластился и нежничал, ярче реагировал на прикосновения и поцелуи. И вязка длилась дольше. Стандартные десять минут растянулись на все двадцать, и оргазм Дерека был по-настоящему оглушительным.   
  
Доктор Кира могла бы дать профессиональное толкование всему этому, но где-то в глубине души Дерек знал, что не готов ее выслушать.  
  
Может быть, потом, когда его мозг перестанут туманить гормоны, он попросит приватной аудиенции и поднимет эту тему.  
  
— Теперь мы можем идти? — спросил Стайлз. — Я знаю, сейчас очередь Лидии и Джексона делиться, я бы рад остаться, но, по правде, мне становится нехорошо.  
  
— Идите, — позволила доктор Кира. — И спасибо, что пришли сегодня, несмотря на ваше самочувствие. Я очень рада, что вы так серьезно относитесь к терапии. Обязательно скажу об этом Роберту.  
  
— Ага, — Стайлз помахал всем рукой, и когда они закрыли за собой дверь, шепотом спросил: — А кто такой Роберт?  
  
— Полагаю, это Бобби Финсток, наш лейтенант, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Видишь, мы не зря сюда приехали.  
  
— Зря, — Стайлз с раздражением пихнул его в бок. — Мы впустую тратим время! Что тебе дала сегодняшняя встреча?  
  
— Я узнал, что по статистике у меня вполне нормальная сексуальная жизнь, — Дерек придержал перед Стайлзом дверь, выпуская его наружу, и щелкнул брелком, снимая блокировку с дверей Камаро. — Все, забудь. Залезай, и я позвоню Лиаму. Ему отдали нашего жмурика. Он обещал, что они с Мейсоном заедут поболтать к Харрису.  
  
— Они все завалили, — с уверенностью заявил Стайлз, занимая свое место на пассажирском и вытягивая ноги.   
  
Интересно, а регулятор под сидением еще работает или намертво присох? Дерек не помнил, когда последний раз с ним ехал кто-то кроме Стайлза.  
  
Дерек поставил телефон в держатель, набрал номер Лиама и , включив громкую связь, выехал на улицу.  
  
— Этот мужик полнейший мудак, — начал Лиам, наплевав на приветствия. — Разговаривал с нами таким тоном, будто мы дерьмо, прилипшее на его ботинок.  
  
— Разве можно его винить? — влез Стайлз.  
  
Дерек мрачно скривился. Холодная война между Стайлзом и Лиамом велась второй год. Сначала Дерек подозревал, что это завуалированный сексуальный интерес. При всех своих недостатках Стайлз был горячим омегой. Отличная фигура, аппетитная попка, своеобразная грация движений. И это не считая привлекательного лица — лично Дерек находил красивыми и карие глаза Стайлза, и его чувственный рот, и россыпь родинок на щеках. Поэтому было логично предположить, что Лиам повелся на видную омегу и агрессивно ухаживает, а Стайлз отвечает. Но вскоре стало ясно, что Дерек ошибся. Они действительно ненавидели друг друга без всякой на то причины, что сильно осложняло Дереку жизнь, ведь Стайлз был его напарником, а Лиам быстро стал едва ли не лучшим другом.  
  
— От дерьма слышу, Стилински, — без изысков отозвался Лиам. — Скажи спасибо, что я вообще вожусь с твоим делом, пока ты хуи пинаешь.   
  
— Так что с Харрисом?  
  
— Да ничего, — в голосе Лиама послышалось сожаление. — Мы с Мейсоном его допросили, но результатов нет. Харрис никогда не видел нашу жертву. Он считал, что потерял права, и уже получил новые. И про кражу личности он не знал. Мы на всякий случай привезли ему распечатки по тратам с его кредиток за последние пару месяцев, Харрис утверждает, что все покупки были совершены им. Со страховкой тоже порядок. Я позвонил Лоре, она обещала пробить по своим каналам, где еще мелькало имя Харриса, но пока голяк.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Дерек, надеясь, что ничем не выдал свои эмоции. Он, как и все остальные Хейлы, хотел бы, чтобы Лора оставила работу в полиции, но сестра уперлась и вернулась на службу, едва ее выписали из больницы. — Мы и не думали, что Харрис поможет.   
  
— Да без проблем, — сказал Лиам и добавил: — Мейсон передает привет. Мы собираемся сегодня выпить пива в «Маяке», заваливайся, когда избавишься от Стилински. И вообще, почему он с тобой, а не объезжает какого-нибудь несчастного?  
  
— Мы ездили на терапию, — пояснил Дерек и, попрощавшись, отключился.  
  
— Вот бы он удивился, узнав, кто этот несчастный, — Стайлз пытался шутить, но Дерек видел, что он уязвлен.  
  
— Я бы давно сказал ему правду, это ты упираешься.  
  
— Лиам трепло, а Финсток не настолько широко трактует устав, чтобы позволить нам совмещать секс и работу.   
  
— Он же простил тебе целый список альф из нашего и соседних участков, — проворчал Дерек, порядком устававший запоминать, к какой лаборантке или патрульной Стайлзу сейчас не стоит соваться с вопросами по работе, потому что он не перезвонил ей после траха.   
  
— Мы напарники, это другое, — возразил Стайлз, и Дерек молча кивнул.  
Он и сам знал, что здесь Стайлз на сто процентов прав.   
  
— Ты еще полчаса потерпишь? — спросил он вместо того, чтобы продолжать бессмысленный спор. — Давай заедем за едой.  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз покачал головой и, скукожив плечи, зябко спрятал руки в рукавах толстовки. — Дерек, я почти отключаюсь. Ты знаешь, как я уважаю жратву, но сейчас я пас.  
  
— Ладно, — Дерек протянул руку и ласково провел от колена вверх по бедру Стайлза. — Потерпи, скоро будем.   
  
— Пожалуйста, — отозвался тот и прикрыл глаза.  
  
Дерек мимолетно посмотрел на закушенную нижнюю губу Стайлза и, игнорируя окатившую тело дрожь, сосредоточился на дороге.   
  
Зря он не поставил мигалку, когда вышел с терапии. Они бы выиграли пару минут, а время сейчас имело огромное значение.  
  
Стайлз действительно вонял, как скунс, и Дерек просто тонул в этом запахе, совершенно лишаясь мозгов.  
  
Чертова течка.  
  


\----*----

  
  
— Ты не устал перечитывать эту хрень? — спросил Стайлз, плюхнувшись на диван с огромной миской попкорна.  
  
Дерек убрал распечатанное досье и засунул в рот пригоршню еще теплой кукурузы. Как обычно, Стайлз разогрел несколько пачек с разными вкусами и все их перемешал. Черт знает, зачем он так делал, но Дерек за последние пару лет втянулся в поедание всевкусного попкорна. В этом была своя фишка.  
  
— Что-то не дает мне покоя в этом Харрисе.   
  
— Брось. Он обычный школьный учитель. Парит детям мозги химией и выплачивает кредит за дом. Уверен, в школе его все ненавидят, — Стайлз уселся рядом с Дереком и сунул ему на колени миску.   
  
— Судя по описанию Лиама — так и есть, — Дерек убрал звук: на канале начался рекламный блок. — А у меня был классный химик. У тебя ведь он тоже вел? Дэнни?  
  
— Для меня он был мистером Махилани, — поправил его Стайлз с неодобрением в голосе. — Он был неплох, но… Блядь, ты реально звал его Дэнни?  
  
— Конечно. Он был чуть старше нас, когда устроился в школу, — рассмеялся Дерек, с удовольствием вспоминая школьные деньки. — Мы быстро нашли общий язык. И несколько раз славно потусовались.  
  
— А меня он недолюбливал. По-моему, его бесило, что я задаю так много вопросов, — признался Стайлз, прожевав свою горсть попкорна. — Кстати, раз уж вы общались... У нас в классе ходили слухи, что Дэнни по альфам.  
  
— Так и есть, — подтвердил Дерек, который никогда не понимал, почему альфам нельзя развлекаться с альфами, а омегам — с омегами. — Но у нас ничего не было, если ты на это намекаешь.  
  
— Я и не думал, что ты крутил роман со своим учителем. Ты слишком правильный для таких вещей, — Стайлз, балуясь, щелкнул зубами у мочки уха Дерека, и тот недовольно оскалился, демонстрируя клыки.  
  
Впрочем, играть настроения не было. Приехав домой к Стайлзу после терапии, они едва успели добраться до кровати, где случилась очередная вязка, закончившаяся крепким дневным сном. Проснувшись, они съели по замороженному обеду, еще раз переговорили с Лиамом и Мейсоном и, безрадостно обсудив, что им делать с убийством лже-Харриса, уселись смотреть телевизор.  
  
Дерек чувствовал себя одурманенным. Прошли почти полные сутки течки, а аппетит Стайлза не снизился ни на йоту. Это одновременно льстило и утомляло: Дерек постоянно находился в легком возбуждении, но думать о сексе больше не мог. Поэтому ему срочно требовалось отвлечься, и мысли о школе были не худшим вариантом.  
  
По словам Стайлза, он отлично помнил Дерека по Бикон-Хиллзу. Дескать, про него тогда много болтали, ведь капитан баскетбольной сборной был видной фигурой в школьном табеле о рангах. Стайлз божился, что видел все игры Дерека, и даже вел статистику по их команде.  
  
Почему бы это не проверить?  
  
— Эй, — позвал Дерек, устав смотреть рекламу моющего средства. — А помнишь, как я в финале с «Китами» заработал штрафной в третьей четверти, сравнял счет, и это переломило ход игры?  
  
— Помню, — подтвердил Стайлз, жуя попкорн. — Только это был полуфинал с «Сойками», а штрафной заработал Джаред, и он же его реализовал. Тебя не было на той игре. Болтали, что у тебя гон, и ты затрахиваешь насмерть скромницу Пейдж. А в финале ты сломал «Китов» трехочковым за шестнадцать секунд до окончания четвертой четверти. Вы вышли вперед на пять очков, и «Киты» сдались.  
  
— Ух ты! — присвистнул Дерек.   
  
— Это был первый сезон, за которым я по-настоящему следил. Врезалось в память, — Стайлз взглянул на него, скептически прищурился и добавил: — И я не дам тебе переключить на спортивный канал, если ты к этому вел. Хрен тебе, Дерек.  
  
— Я и не просил, — Дерек уставился на экран.  
  
В обычное время Стайлз обожал фантастику, мистику и ужасы. Если бы кто-то снял «Звездные войны», в которых принцесса Лея родила бы Чужого, а «Тысячелетний Сокол» стал кораблем-призраком, это был бы любимый фильм Стайлза на все времена. Но во время течки его вкус на развлекательное кино разительно менялся. Стайлза тянуло к вещам более приземленным и реальным, поэтому чаще всего они включали «Дискавери» и смотрели все подряд. За последний год Дерек обогатился подробной информацией о творческом пути Фриды Кало, изучил, как древние китайцы изготовляли шелк, запомнил все важные даты Войны за независимость и приобрел еще массу разрозненных знаний в самых неожиданных областях культуры, науки и искусства.  
  
— Твоя мама оставила сообщение на моем автоответчике, — негромко сказал Стайлз, когда передача возобновилась. Сегодня им рассказывали историю возникновения Красного Креста.   
  
— Приглашает на семейный ужин в следующую субботу?  
  
— Ага. Уверен, тебе она тоже позвонила.  
  
— Я не пойду, — спокойно ответил Дерек, надеясь, что Стайлз не станет развивать тему.  
Он ценил это качество своего напарника. Стайлз редко лез к нему с непрошеными советами и тщательно соблюдал установленные Дереком границы. В день когда Дженни подала на развод, Стайлз молча выслушал новости и увез его в бар, где они, свински нажравшись, просидели до самого закрытия. И не задавал никаких вопросов на протяжении всего процесса, за что Дерек был ему особенно благодарен. Стайлз вел себя как обычно, не делал ему никаких скидок на тяжелый период, и это держало Дерека в тонусе.  
  
По правде говоря, иногда Дерек думал, что только это и позволило ему остаться на плаву.   
  
— Ты пропустил два предыдущих ужина, — произнес Стайлз, видимо осознав, что не дождется объяснений. — Твое, конечно, дело, но хотя бы подскажи, чем мне оправдать твое отсутствие. Вам, Хейлам, очень тяжело врать, я должен подготовиться.  
  
— Странно это, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Мама водила дружбу с твоим отцом, но тебя практически не знала. По-настоящему вы познакомились, когда тебя перевели в Лос-Анджелес. И общего у вас не так уж и много. Но тебя она регулярно приглашает на наши семейные ужины, а мою бывшую жену — нет.  
  
— И что здесь странного? Хей, я обаятельный парень! Украшение любого сборища, — Стайлз похлопал себя рукой по груди. — Все любят Стайлза!  
  
— Дженни тоже очень милая, — возразил Дерек. — И мы расстались полюбовно.  
  
— Господи, ты порой такой кретин, — вздохнул Стайлз, растеряв свою притворную живость. — Ты не думал, что для твоей мамы Дженнифер — омега, разбившая сердце ее ребенку? Женщина, которая заставила тебя выбирать между любовью к ней и твоим призванием? Действительно, Дерек, и почему это Талия не хочет видеть Дженни среди своих близких!  
  
— Я думал, тебе нравится Дженни.  
  
— Я ее обожаю, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Она потрясающая, и правильно сделала, что тебя бросила. Ты-то, в отличие от нее, очень далек от идеала. Но в глазах твоей мамы все иначе. И меня она любит вовсе не из-за дружбы с папой. Я для нее человек, который прикрывает твою спину. Твой напарник. Тот, кто готов защитить ее сына ценой собственной жизни. Поэтому я получаю приглашения на ваши ужины, Дерек! Все очень просто.  
  
Стайлз раздраженно поднялся с дивана, но Дерек удержал его, не дав уйти.  
  
— Мы не ссорились, — произнес он, дождавшись, когда Стайлз на него посмотрит. — Ничего не случилось, иначе я бы тебе рассказал. Я люблю свою семью, но я не хочу идти на этот ужин. Можешь так и передать, они поймут.   
  
— Ты такой козел, Хейл, — Стайлз плюхнулся обратно и набил рот попкорном.   
  
— И с этим они тоже согласятся. По меньшей мере Кора.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза, покачал головой и все-таки улыбнулся.  
  
— Если бы я знал тебя похуже, решил бы, что ты злишься на предков из-за ссылки в Бикон-Хиллз.  
  
— Шутишь? — искренне рассмеялся Дерек. — Это было лучшее время в моей жизни! Какой идиот откажется пожить у бабушки Хейл?   
  
— А как же детская обида? — подначил его Стайлз. — Ты мешал, и от тебя избавились.  
  
— Я так никогда не думал, — Дерек зевнул. — Я гордился родителями. Не у каждого мальчишки моих лет отец работал инструктором рукопашного боя в армейском спецназе, а мать была правой рукой сенатора штата. Они занимались тем, что у них хорошо получалось, но ни мама, ни папа не были супергероями, они не могли успеть везде. Бабушка вызвалась помочь, и все от этого выиграли. Кроме того, я всегда знал: как бы родители ни любили свое дело, если бы им пришлось выбирать — я или работа, они бы выбрали меня. И Лора это знала. Что мы для них на первом месте.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Стайлз. — Это чувствуется. Поэтому мне не по себе от мысли, что ты бегаешь от собственной матери.  
  
— Я не бегаю, — устало объяснил Дерек, рассеянно следя за сменяющими на экране черно-белыми фотографиями. — Но каждый раз, когда мы видимся, мама начинает давать мне советы, которым я не готов следовать. И либо я должен с ней спорить, либо кривить душой. В итоге нам обоим становится неприятно. Пойми, я не сержусь на нее за это, но…   
  
— Да я понимаю, — Стайлз привалился головой к его плечу. — У нас с отцом похожая ситуация. Он желает добра мне, я — ему, но в итоге мы только бесим друг друга. А ведь я тоже не хочу с ним ругаться!  
  
— Вот с твоим отцом я бы встретился за парой пива, — Дерек дунул Стайлзу в лицо, отчего тот по-детски сморщился. — Он классный мужик. Сколько гонял меня с вечеринок, ни разу не выдал ни бабушке, ни родителям. А один раз он одолжил мне резинку.  
  
— Боже, ты мне врешь? — Стайлз резко сел. — Скажи, что врешь!  
  
— Неа, — ухмыльнулся Дерек. — Он остановил меня за превышение скорости, а в машине были мы с Пейдж. У нее начиналась течка, и мы торопились уединиться. Твой папа все понял, попросил меня ехать поосторожнее и на всякий случай дал презерватив.  
  
— А если бы в той машине сидел я, он бы свернул мне шею, — хмуро буркнул Стайлз.  
  
— Он бы и мне свернул, если бы ты там сидел, — развеселился Дерек. — Сколько тебе тогда было? Одиннадцать?  
  
— Ты понял, о чем я! — рассердившись, Стайлз набрал пригоршню попкорна и запихал Дереку в рот. — На вот, сожри и заткнись!   
  
Кукуруза проскребла небо, Дерек с трудом проглотил ее, чувствуя, как пара чешуек прилипла к зубам, и увернулся от новой порции. Он перехватил запястье Стайлза, тот от неожиданности разжал пальцы, и попкорн рассыпался по всему дивану.   
  
— Блядь, ну зачем ты! Не ерзай, сейчас все раздавишь!  
  
Проигнорировав чужое возмущение, Дерек лизнул Стайлзу раскрытую ладонь, сырно-сладко-соленую на вкус, и прикусил основание большого пальца. Стайлз удивленно склонил голову набок и нахмурился. Дерек потянул его за бедро и усадил Стайлза к себе на колени, лицом к лицу.  
  
— Ты что? — Стайлз растерянно улыбнулся. В карих глазах мелькнула несвойственная ему в нормальной жизни робость. — Я еще не хочу.   
  
— А я хочу, — Дерек положил руки ему на ягодицы и легонько сжал их. — Мне сходить за резинками или потерпишь?  
  
— Потерплю, — вздохнул Стайлз, сдаваясь. — Ладно, давай по-быстрому.  
  
Дерек вытянул шею, чмокнул его в губы и, поддев резинку на пижамных штанах Стайлза, потащил ее вниз. Стайлз привстал на коленях, помогая оголить себе зад, и опустился обратно. Его член начал набухать, включаясь в игру, а Дерек и вовсе пришел в боевую готовность за считанные мгновения. На этом этапе течки его организм заводился по щелчку и брал разгон со скоростью гоночной тачки.   
  
Стайлз вытащил его член из трусов и ладонью приласкал влажную от смазки головку. Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, пережидая приступ острого наслаждения, и ответил на поцелуй: Стайлз склонился к нему и, оставив в покое член, двумя руками обхватил лицо Дерека. Так целоваться было слаще всего. Стайлз залез языком в его рот, исследуя каждый уголок и не разрешая перехватить контроль, а Дерек, примерившись, пропихнул головку в его влажную дырку. Легкое движение — и член скользнул до конца, по самый корень. Стайлз охнул, отвлекшись на ощущения, и Дерек довольно оскалился. Мышцы ануса упруго сжались вокруг чувствительного местечка, где попозже надуется узел, и магия течки заработала вовсю.  
  
Стайлз блаженно выдохнул, откинув голову назад, Дерек лениво шевельнулся в нем и стал вылизывать открывшуюся ему шею, уже испещренную мелкими красными точками — следами поставленных раньше меток.  
  
— Кончи в меня, — пробормотал Стайлз, зарываясь пальцами Дереку в волосы, и тот зажмурился, пережидая новую волну жара, опалившую внутренности.  
  
Такой бешеный голод он испытывал разве что с Пейдж, когда в свои шестнадцать впервые добрался до секса с живой омегой. С годами эмоции померкли, но Стайлз своими течками раз за разом доводил Дерека до позабытого сексуального бешенства.  
  
— Помнишь, как я впервые трахнул тебя? — спросил Дерек, понадеявшись, что Стайлз не успел впасть в омежье беспамятство.   
  
— Помню, — выдохнул тот, медленно приподнимая и опуская бедра. — Приперся ко мне без приглашения и выебал прямо на кухонном столе.   
  
Дерек хищно улыбнулся: это было хорошее воспоминание. Горькое и сладкое одновременно. Он приехал к Стайлзу, потому что не мог больше сидеть один в лофте. С развода с Дженнифер прошла всего пара недель, и Дерек убивал себя работой, надеясь, что это поможет ему отвлечься. И только когда Стайлз открыл дверь, Дерек вспомнил, почему в тот день его напарник сбежал из участка пораньше.  
  
От Стайлза одуряюще пахло омегой, солнцем, терпкой соленой карамелью, и, прежде чем Дерек опомнился, они уже трахались, уронив на пол вежливо предложенный Дереку стакан воды. А когда все кончилось, Стайлз предложил ему задержаться, и Дерек не нашел в себе сил отказаться. Тогда он оправдал себя тем, что испортит Стайлзу течку, если уйдет: никакие подавители бы не подействовали после полноценной вязки. Сейчас Дерек смирился с правдой: пусть он и скучал порой по бывшей жене, отказаться от секса было выше его сил. Тем более такого крышесносного и абсолютно безопасного.  
  
Стайлз сжал его сильнее, стремясь доставить себе побольше удовольствия, и Дерек, охнув, спустил. Обычно он следил за приближением оргазма и старался его оттянуть, но в этот раз облажался, как неопытный мальчишка.  
  
— Эй! — возмутился Стайлз, ощущая, как внутри него начал набухать узел. — Ну, блядь!  
Дерек, с трудом отдышавшись, жестко провел рукой по его члену и куснул Стайлза за плечо. Стимуляция дала о себе знать. Стайлз болезненно вздохнул, вздрогнул и испачкал Дереку пальцы и грудь своей спермой.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— За что? — устало спросил Стайлз, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
  
— За то, что все вышло так быстро, — Дерек старался спрятать смущение за равнодушным тоном, но не сомневался, что Стайлз его раскусит.  
  
— А, — Стайлз стряхнул с колена прилипший попкорн. — Не парься. Было неплохо.   
  
— И с каких это пор ты щадишь мое самолюбие?   
  
— Я его не щажу, — Стайлз прогнулся в спине, разминая мышцы. — Секс был средненьким. Весьма посредственным, если быть совсем уж честным. Ты можешь гораздо лучше, Дерек.  
  
— О, спасибо, — кивнул Дерек. — Как здорово это услышать.  
  
— Мне понравилось, что он средненький, — неожиданно заявил Стайлз. — Приятное разнообразие.  
  
— Полагаю, я не хочу знать, но все же объясни, что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ты все время тыкаешь мне в нос моим любопытством, но ты еще хуже меня! — с торжеством произнес Стайлз. — О’кей, все просто. Ты заметил, что у меня не складывается с длительными отношениями?  
  
— «Не складывается» не отражает того, насколько ты в этом бездарен, — произнес Дерек, поглаживая Стайлза по вспотевшим бедрам. Было приятно скользить руками по влажной коже и слегка надавливать на выступающие тазовые косточки. Если бы Дерек мог, он бы их облизал.  
  
— Да-да, я ветреный, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Но я умею завязывать отношения. У меня много секса, но он всегда такой… парадный.  
  
— Вот за такой подбор слов Финсток и заставляет тебя переписывать рапорты.  
  
— Катись к дьяволу! Это отражает суть! — Стайлз поскреб пальцами свежую метку на шее и облизал губы. — Когда спишь с кем-то новым, всегда очень стараешься. Пытаешься показать себя с лучшей стороны. Секс превращается в состязание. Кто продержится дольше, кто будет изобретательнее, кто доставит большее удовольствие. Это круто, потому что награда — фантастические оргазмы, но порой хочется чего-то попроще. Трахнуться без изысков, спустить и завалиться дальше смотреть телек.  
  
— Ты думаешь, именно такой секс у людей в отношениях? — уточнил Дерек. От откровений Стайлза ему стало иррационально неприятно.  
  
— Я не прав?  
  
— Да, порой все происходит вот так. _Средненько_ , — с неохотой признал Дерек. — Ты лезешь омеге в трусы, а она просит побыстрее, потому что через десять минут ей смывать маску. Но зато если у обоих есть время и настроение, секс получается отличным. Как ты сказал, нет необходимости что-то изобретать, ты уже просто знаешь, как все сделать так, чтобы был фантастический оргазм.  
  
— Не надо защищать свою позицию, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Я же сказал, мне понравилось. Дерек, я не идиот. Я понимаю, что такое настоящая близость! И да, можешь торжествовать, мне иногда ее хочется. Не моя вина, что я пока не нашел ту самую альфу.  
  
— Ты найдешь, — с сожалением произнес Дерек. — Кому-нибудь с тобой повезет, Стайлз.  
  
— Точно, — задумчиво отозвался Стайлз. — Кому-нибудь повезет.  
  


\----*----

  
  
— Ты практикуешь медитацию? — спросил Финсток, положив свою крупную ладонь на стол Дерека. — У меня есть подходящая музыка, могу тебе отправить!  
  
— Я не медитировал, — Дерек хотел рявкнуть, но вышел умиротворенный протест. Последствия течки, будь она неладна. Стайлз выжрал из него всю агрессию на несколько недель вперед.  
  
— И зря! Медитация отлично помогает очистить сознание и привлечь положительную энергию. С тех пор, как я стал регулярно медитировать, дома тишь да гладь! И Гринберг регулярно разрешает мне забросить мяч в сетку, если ты понимаешь, о чем я!   
  
Дерек досчитал про себя от десяти до одного и украдкой огляделся. Спихнуть Финстока было не на кого. Лиам с Мейсоном торчали на выезде, Эннис с Дюком допрашивали подозреваемого, а Пэрриш отсиживался в хранилище улик. На остальных рассчитывать было нечего: Финсток останавливался поболтать только с любимчиками.  
  
— Я размышлял над делом. Помнишь, убийство и кража личности.  
  
— Помню, помню, — Финсток взял со стола Стайлза открытую пачку с чипсами и принялся их жевать. Самоубийца. — Вы продвинулись?  
  
— Нет, — Дерек растер глаза. — Попробовали поискать орудие убийства, но ничего не нашли. Стайлз ищет совпадение нашей жертвы с пропавшими без вести, а я копаюсь в жизни Харриса, парня, у которого украли права. Вдруг он все же как-то связан с убитым.  
  
— Молодцы, — похвалил Финсток, доев чипсы и выбросив обертку в корзину для мусора. — Но не тратьте время впустую. Давайте, еще двое суток, и если не появится никаких зацепок — закрывайте дело.   
  
Дерек кивнул. Раньше он бы возмутился, начал спорить, но три года в полиции научили его простой истине. Нельзя помочь всем, нельзя раскрыть все преступления и наказать всех виновных. А самое главное: нельзя зацикливаться на каком-то одном деле. Надо работать, надо продолжать рыть, но если рыть нечего, следует двигаться вперед.  
  
— Будет исполнено, — отрапортовал Дерек, приставив ладонь к голове. — Разрешите продолжить работу?  
  
— Люблю я твое чувство юмора, — улыбнулся Финсток и похлопал Дерека по плечу. — Стилински, небось, тоже от него без ума.   
  
— Стилински вообще без ума, — согласился Дерек. — Тот еще идиот.  
  
— Ревнуешь? — посерьезнел Финсток. — Не бери в голову, мало ли с кем он трахается в течку. Это несерьезно, одни инстинкты. Помни — он твой напарник, он тебе доверяет. Ты всегда будешь для него важнее, чем случайный хрен с большим узлом.  
  
Дерек выдавил из себя улыбку, и Финсток, довольный собственной мудростью, отчалил к вышедшему из допросной Эннису.  
  
— Как хорошо, что он ушел, — раздался сзади голос, и Дерек от неожиданности стукнулся коленом о стол.  
  
— Лора? — он встал, потирая ушиб, и обнял старшую сестру. — Привет.  
  
— Привет, — Лора чмокнула его в щеку и широко улыбнулась. — Ты выглядишь уставшим. Все в порядке?  
  
— Я в норме, — отмахнулся Дерек. — Ты что-то нашла?  
  
— По-твоему, я не могу просто прийти и проведать тебя? — Лора нахмурилась и на мгновение стала просто копией матери.  
  
— Можешь. Но не делаешь.  
  
Дерек все гадал, когда у них наладятся отношения, но пока улучшений не было. Он чувствовал, что их прежняя близость никуда не делась, но простить друг друга оказалось сложнее, чем он думал.  
  
— Хорошо. Я действительно пришла к тебе по работе, — тон у Лоры стал деловым и сосредоточенным. — На этой флешке все по твоему Харрису. Все его электронные следы за последний год. Я отсортировала по категориям: выписки по кредитке, активность в соцсетях, новостные сайты, открытые базы данных и так далее. Если скажешь, какие тебе нужны фильтры, я их установлю и помогу проанализировать результат.  
  
— Спасибо, — Дерек забрал у Лоры стандартную черную флешку и сунул ее в карман пиджака. — Финсток дал двое суток, чтобы найти реальную зацепку. Возможно, ты ее сейчас принесла.  
  
— Не знаю, — Лора покачала головой. — Этот Харрис симпатичный и неглупый, но по всем признакам — нормальный обыватель.   
  
— Я проверю, — Дерек помялся, не зная, что еще сказать.  
  
Парадокс. Когда-то они с Лорой могли разговаривать часами, а сейчас им хватило пары минут, чтобы замолчать.  
  
— Мама ждет тебя на ужин, — нарушила тишину Лора. — Она очень хочет, чтобы ты пришел.  
  
— Вряд ли у меня получится, — вежливо ответил Дерек. — Но Стайлз обещал прийти. Он ни за что не упустит возможность налопаться от души.  
  
— Не упустит, — Лора улыбнулась и склонила голову набок. Длинный черный хвост соскользнул с ее плеча и повис в воздухе. — Дерек, не только мама хочет, чтобы ты пришел.  
  
— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — медленно ответил Дерек, не веря своим ушам. — Спасибо, что напомнила об ужине.  
  
— Не за что, — Лора выпрямилась и одернула слишком широкий для нее свитер довольно безобразной расцветки. — Передавай привет своей омеге.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду Дженни или Стайлза? — уточнил Дерек.  
  
— Стайлза, естественно, — Лора нарочито высокомерно задрала брови и посмотрела на Дерека как на идиота — знакомый с детства взгляд. — Дженни теперь не твоя, а вот Стайлз все еще мучается.  
  
— Я ему передам, — хмыкнул Дерек и проводил ушедшую сестру взглядом.  
Ничего себе! Лора отличалась веселым и жизнерадостным характером, но если уж ссорилась с кем-то, то стояла в своей обиде до конца. Так почему она вдруг сделала первый шаг? Дерек озадаченно вытащил из кармана флешку, покрутил ее в руках и, усевшись за свое рабочее место, вывел компьютер из спящего режима.  
  
Что ж, чем бы ни руководствовалась Лора, сейчас не до этого. Пора взять след и отыскать виновного.

 

\----*----

  
  
— Сегодня мы поговорим об истоках, — объявила доктор Кира, когда вся группа собралась и расселась в кружок. — Помните: ни один конфликт не возникает в одночасье. Обычно негативные эмоции накапливаются постепенно, и потом, под триггерным воздействием, выходят наружу. И если мы хотим разобраться в том, что случилось, надо начинать с самого начала. Стайлз, расскажи, пожалуйста, как вы с Дереком познакомились.  
  
— Это довольно сложно, — отозвался Стайлз, жуя шнурок из капюшона толстовки. — Смотря что считать знакомством.  
  
— Я чувствую здесь интересную историю! — объявила доктор Кира, и вся группа, как по команде, уставилась на Стайлза.  
  
Дереку стало не по себе. Будь они на задании, он бы уже взялся за рукоять пистолета.  
  
— Ничего интересного, — Стайлз с досадой цокнул языком. — Мы выросли в одном городе. И учились в одной школе. Но из-за разницы в возрасте я знал о существовании Дерека, а он о моем даже не подозревал.  
  
— Как романтично! — восхитилась Эллисон и взяла своего недотепу-мужа за руку.  
  
— Э-э-э, нет, никакой романтики, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Он был популярным парнем. Стандартный набор: богатые предки, клевая тачка, красавица-подружка. Плюс Дерек был капитаном школьной сборной по баскетболу и неплохо учился. Ну и внешность. Сложно поверить, но в юности Дерек считался очень горячим альфой.  
  
— Да нет, поверить совсем не сложно, — возразила Лидия. — Он и сейчас весьма горяч.  
  
— Прости, но со вкусом у тебя не очень, — парировал Стайлз. — Мы все видим, за кого ты вышла!  
  
— Как оригинально, — скривился Джексон. — Стилински, ты жалок в своей убогой зависти.  
  
— Пожалуйста, остановитесь! — попросила всех доктор Кира. — Стайлз, давай остановимся на этом немного подробнее. Ты рассказал, как воспринимали Дерека другие. А что думал ты?  
  
— Я… не знаю, наверное, немного восхищался. Завидовал ему, — задумался Стайлз. — Тачка-то у него реально была просто офигенной!  
  
— Хорошо, — доктор Кира кивнула. — Значит, ты хотел бы быть на его месте?  
  
— Нет, не хотел, — Стайлз снова взялся жевать шнурок. — У меня была своя жизнь, по-своему неплохая. Хотя, признаюсь, я фантазировал, что когда-нибудь у меня будет такой альфа. Классный и популярный, ну вы понимаете.  
  
— Тебя волновала только популярность, или ты хотел, чтобы у твоего будущего партнера были какие-то качества Дерека?  
  
— Док, мне было десять, — Стайлз посмотрел на доктора Киру с ласковой насмешкой и обаятельно улыбнулся. — Все мои представления об отношениях были почерпнуты из латиноамериканских мыльных опер, которые смотрела миссис Диаз, приходившая к нам домой помогать с уборкой и готовить.   
  
— Стайлз, здесь нечего стыдиться, — мягко сказала доктор Кира. — Нам всем свойственно фантазировать, и многие проецирует свои желания на реальных людей, наделяя их чертами, которыми те могут и не обладать. У меня сложилось впечатление, что в тот период жизни Дерек как раз был для тебя таким наполовину выдуманным человеком. Своеобразной ролевой моделью.  
  
— Я действительно не помню, док, — Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и закинул ногу на ногу. — Почему это важно?  
  
— Потому что одной из причин вашего конфликта может быть твое разочарование. Ты познакомился поближе с героем своего детства и увидел, что он не соответствует твоему представлению о нем. Что у него есть слабости и недостатки. Столкновение с такой правдой всегда болезненно. Это как крушение мечты.   
  
— Я никогда не приписывал Дереку ничего хорошего, — Стайлз выставил вперед руки, будто защищался. Дереку мгновенно стало неуютно — если бы он мог, он бы уже вытащил их обоих с этой встречи. — И я не был разочарован, когда мы познакомились по-настоящему. Да, он тот еще придурок, но когда я соглашался стать его напарником, то все хорошо обдумал.   
  
— Это же ты предложил мне работать вместе! — не выдержал Дерек.  
  
— Разве? — повернулся к нему Стайлз. В глазах у него скакала хитринка. — Уверен, все было иначе. Помнится, ты умолял меня стать напарником!  
  
— Этого не было! — возмутился Дерек, мгновенно заводясь. — И ты знаешь, это вообще не в моем стиле. Если мне отказывают, я принимаю это как факт.  
  
— Да, в этом плане ты слабак, — согласился Стайлз. — Чуть что — сразу на попятную.   
  
— И это мне говорит человек, чей способ решать проблемы — ждать, пока они сами как-нибудь рассосутся? — уточнил Дерек. — И после этого я — слабак?  
  
— Я очень ценю то, что вы обсуждаете личные качества друг друга, но давайте делать это в более благожелательном ключе, — вмешалась доктор Кира. — Дерек, твоя очередь делиться. Расскажи нам, как ты помнишь ваше знакомство со Стайлзом.  
  
— Это все Лора, — нехотя ответил Дерек, чудом не запнувшись на имени сестры. — Стайлза перевели в Лос-Анджелес потому, что мама подергала за кое-какие ниточки. То есть, его бы взяли в любом случае, он отлично себя показал, пока работал в Бикон-Хиллзе, но наш департамент один из лучших в городе, попасть именно к нам непросто.   
  
— А твоя мать…  
  
— Они давние друзья с шерифом, отцом Стайлза, — пояснил Дерек, раздраженный, что приходится объяснять все с самого начала. — И была рада оказать ему услугу. Но у мамы много своих забот, и она перепоручила Стайлза Лоре. Кстати, странно, что он ни разу не упомянул про нее, когда говорил обо мне. Ведь именно по Лоре он сох, когда был ребенком.  
  
— Господи, — вздохнул Стайлз и покачал головой.  
  
Дерек его проигнорировал и продолжил:  
  
— Лора взяла его под свое крыло, они сдружились. А вскоре она познакомила меня со Стайлзом. Мы тогда работали в разных отделах, но вели, как выяснилось, одно и то же дело. Тянули за него с разных концов. Лора увидела совпадение и устроила нам встречу. Мы сразу поняли, что нам лучше сотрудничать, и вскоре накрыли всю шайку. Конец истории.  
  
— А каким было твое первое впечатление о Стайлзе? — спросила Кира.  
  
Вот этим Дерек точно не хотел делиться. Его воспоминания принадлежали только ему.  
  
— О, ну хватит набивать цену! — застонал Стайлз, заметно расслабившийся в последние пару минут. — Давай, я выдержу твои слова. Просто будь честным, Дерек.  
  
— Ты мне понравился, — глядя ему прямо в глаза произнес Дерек. — Я подумал, что ты умный, привлекательный и забавный. Немного раздражающий, но интересный.  
  
— Ладно, — Стайлз отвернулся и почесал нос. — Этот раунд за тобой, чувак.  
  
— Что именно тебе показалось интересным? — доктора Киру, казалось, ничто не могло пронять. — И какой оттенок носила твоя симпатия — дружеский или сексуальный?  
  
— Я в то время был женат, — незамедлительно ответил Дерек. — Подумайте сами, какой там был оттенок.  
  
Стайлз отвернулся, изучая сваленные у стены мягкие валики: после терапии в этом помещении проводили занятия йогой.  
  
— Я верю, что ты был любящим и преданным мужем, — спокойно сказала доктор Кира. — Сексуальное влечение в данном случае не значит чего-то особенного.   
  
— Между нами никогда не было секс-напряжения, док, — влез Стайлз с самым решительным видом. Черт, сейчас он вляпается сам и утащит за собой Дерека. — Да, мы легко и быстро сошлись, это правда. Нам понравилось работать вместе, это тоже правда. Но влечение, секс… это не к нам.  
  
— Кроме того времени, когда ваши подавленные сексуальные инстинкты вырываются наружу, — напомнила доктор Кира.  
  
— Мы в прошлый раз уже объяснили, почему делаем то, что делаем.  
  
— И вы не выполнили мое домашнее задание, — мягко упрекнула доктор Кира. — Но хорошо, я вижу, что вы пока не готовы обсуждать эту тему, что совершенно нормально. Давайте вернемся к вашей работе. Я правильно понимаю, что в рамках своей профессиональной деятельности вы считаете друг друга умными, надежными и компетентными?   
  
— Это так, — кивнул Дерек.  
  
— Мы отличная команда, — в унисон сказал Стайлз.  
  
— Но вы постоянно ругаетесь на службе?  
  
— Это потому что у нас разный подход, — опять влез Стайлз, никогда не умевший долго сидеть молча. — Я полагаюсь на чутье, на свою интуицию. Не всегда играю по правилам, люблю импровизировать. Мне нравится общаться с людьми, мне нужно своими глазами видеть место преступления, жертву, ну, в общем, все. А Дерек отличный аналитик. Он цепкий, внимательный к деталям. Он следит за тем, чтобы все наши улики были должным образом оформлены и исследованы. Он незаменим в архиве. Он подходит ко всему очень формально, но это дает свои плоды. Порой это бесит. Знаете, сколько раз он перечитал досье на нашего химика? А ведь…  
  
— Стоп, — перебил его Дерек, чувствуя, как в голове все встало на свои места. — Химик! Господи, ты прав! Этот Харрис, он учитель химии, верно?  
  
— Так? — Стайлз повернулся к нему всем телом, напрочь забыв про доктора Киру и всю остальную группу.  
  
Это был их момент.  
  
— В выписке из банка была оплата за химические реактивы, — торопливо сказал Дерек. — За несколько дней до убийства. Харрис сказал, что покупал их для внеклассных занятий с учениками.  
  
Стайлз облизал губы, моргнул и медленно улыбнулся.  
  
— А месяц назад тот же самый Харрис заказывал реактивы для школы, — произнес он. — Я помню, что еще обратил внимание, как дорого вышло.  
  
— Вот почему наш убитый украл документы именно у Харриса. Ему были нужны химикаты, и разрешение на их приобретение. И возможность забрать их со склада, ведь он точно не хотел заказывать себе доставку. Поэтому ему понадобились настоящие права и смазанное фото на них!  
  
— И это значит, что Харрис знал, кто воспользовался его именем, — закончил Стайлз. — Иначе он бы не стал нам врать про выписку.  
  
— Поехали, — решительно сказал Дерек, вставая со стула. — Привезем Харриса на допрос и попробуем выбить ордер на обыск, если он не заговорит.  
  
— Да, — Стайлз тоже вскочил на ноги. — Я позвоню Финстоку. И Лиаму с Мейсоном — пусть помаячат в участке, когда мы привезем Харриса. Это его напугает.  
  
— Правильно, — Дерек хлопнул его по плечу и, вспомнив, где находится, повернулся к доктору Кире: — Простите, у нас дела. Продолжим в следующий раз.  
  
— Конечно. Удачи с допросом!  
  
Стайлз на ходу показал всей группе два больших пальца, и они с Дереком ушли под издевательские аплодисменты Джексона.  
  
— Какой он мудила! — проворчал Стайлз, пихнув Дерека плечом. — Вы бы спелись.  
  
— А ты бы его трахнул в наказание, представься тебе такая возможность.  
  
— Ни за что! Он слишком гламурный, — рассеянно ответил Стайлз. — Я люблю типаж побрутальнее.  
  
— Это говорит восхищавшийся мной десятилетний Стайлз? — поддел Дерек.  
  
— Это говорит Стайлз, который тебе, если надо, по яйцам заедет!  
  
— Оставь мои яйца в покое, они еще пригодятся какой-нибудь омеге.  
  
— Или альфе, — Стайлз первым вышел на парковку и чуть ли не вприпрыжку понесся к машине. — Запугай Харриса как следует! Я чувствую, это сработает.  
  
— Ладно, — Дерек снял сигнализацию и поставил на крышу мигалку. — Буду плохим копом, если ты мне подыграешь.  
  
— Обожаю, когда ты плохой коп, — с воодушевлением сказал Стайлз. — А теперь гони, время раскрыть это дело!  
  


\----*----

  
  
Бар «Маяк», где собирались копы их департамента, Дереку не особенно нравился. Он бы предпочел местечко попроще, без претензии на оригинальность и индивидуальность. Его раздражал и стоявший у дальней стены штурвал, и развешанные по всему бару картины морской тематики, и ракушки, налепленные на барную стойку. А дурацкие названия коктейлей вроде «Моряцкая смерть» или «Зов русалки» и вовсе откровенно бесили. С другой стороны, цены в баре были вполне приемлемы, а сам он располагался как раз между лофтом Дерека и зданием департамента.   
  
— Они взяли и украли наше дело, — в сотый раз повторил Стайлз, чокнувшись с Эннисом пятым по счету шотом текилы. — Гребаное бюро!  
  
— Ты должен гордиться, — заявил Эннис, не жаловавший пустой треп. — Вы взяли отличный след, но признай, пацан, ресурсов у нас маловато. Агенты справятся с этим лучше.  
  
— Дали бы нам чуть больше времени, и мы бы обошлись и без этих ебаных ресурсов! — Стайлз выпил, поморщился и закусил текилу горстью чипсов.   
  
— Подумать только, — подал голос тихоня Мейсон. — Вы наткнулись на след «Химер»! Они входят в пятерку самых опасных врагов государства, никто не знал, как к ним подобраться. Парни, я так вами горжусь!  
  
Дерек, усмехнувшись, отнял у Стайлза бутылку и налил себе выпить.  
  
Он тоже гордился их работой. Кто бы мог подумать, что безобидный Харрис начнет говорить на допросе такое, что весь отдел соберется у стекла, не веря своим ушам.  
Как Стайлз и предполагал, на Адриана Харриса надо было лишь немного надавить, чтобы тот разоткровенничался. Или дело было не в давлении: обывателю сложно носить в себе такую тайну.  
  
«Химеры» действительно входили в пятерку самых опасных террористических группировок США. Они считали, что Штаты давно превратились в полицейское государство и боролись с этим непримиримо и безжалостно. В Куантико они устроили «кровавый выпускной», бросив несколько ручных гранат в свежеиспеченных агентов ФБР. В Вашингтоне ими был организован поджог нескольких правительственных зданий, где, по слухам, стояли сервера с базами данных. В пригороде Нью-Йорка «Химеры» пустили зарин, выкосивший за несколько минут секретную военную базу. А здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе, они собирались взорвать бомбу. Впрочем, угроза взрыва никуда не делась: но теперь и ФБР, и полиция знали, что и где искать.  
  
— Ваш Харрис прославится, — заметил Лиам, ревниво поглядывая на Мейсона. — Он был большой любовью этого Шона Уолкотта. Спорим, едва история выйдет наружу, его начнут приглашать на ток-шоу и спрашивать, каково это, трахаться с террористом?  
  
— Они встречались в колледже, когда Уолкотт был обычным ультралевым, — возразил Дерек, не любивший неточностей. — Вскоре после окончания учебы они расстались. Как раз из-за политических взглядом Шона. Харрис вел обычную жизнь, пока Шон снова не свалился ему на голову.  
  
— Я его даже по-своему уважаю, — сказал Мейсон. — Когда-то они любили друг друга и, как мне показалось, у Харриса до конца не прошли чувства. Представьте: спустя восемь лет к вам приезжает ваша первая любовь, у вас опять все начинает закручиваться, а потом этот альфа просит использовать твое имя, чтобы приобрести химикаты для бомбы. Надо иметь яйца, чтобы отказать.  
  
— А что, на это можно согласиться? — Стайлз привалился спиной к Дереку, и тот его приобнял — в противном случае напарник бы просто сполз под стол. — В какой реальности, Мейсон?  
  
— Тебе не понять, — Мейсон покачал головой. — Хотя… вот если бы к тебе пришел Дерек и сказал, что всем сердцем верит, что для всеобщего блага надо грохнуть Финстока, что бы ты ответил?  
  
— Да я бы сам за дополнительной обоймой сгонял, — фыркнул Стайлз, пьяно похлопав Дерека по ноге. — Знаешь, что сделал Финсток, когда я пришел требовать вернуть нам дело? Он мне, блядь, предложил помедитировать!  
  
— А еще он снял с нас все наложенные после Инцидента ограничения, разрешил отказаться от терапии и обещал подать запрос на прибавку, — Дерек посмотрел на их со Стайлзом ноги и не понял, каким образом они так переплелись. Господи, они просто не смогут встать, когда придет время отлить.  
  
— В жопу эту прибавку, — мрачно сказал Стайлз. — Гребаный Харрис! Нет, я не понимаю, почему он молчал. Да, он, конечно, молодец, что отказал бывшему, но ему следовало прийти в полицию. И уж тем более ему стоило открыть рот, когда Шон свистнул его права и закупился химикатами.  
  
— Он компенсировал расходы Харриса наличкой, — Лиам отхлебнул пива из бутылки. — Честный террорист, а?  
  
— Честный, — подтвердил Эннис, проверив сообщения на телефоне. Видимо, Айзек снова проводил воспитательные работы, заставляя своего альфу хорошенько понервничать. — И, кажись, он хотел выйти из дела. Иначе за что его грохнули?  
  
— Ты полагаешь, он передумал из-за Харриса? — удивился Лиам. — Прости, приятель, но не все пляшут под дудку омег.  
  
Дерек насторожился. У Энниса был крутой нрав, и Лиам мог запросто схлопотать за свой недвусмысленный намек. Впрочем, это было правдой. Дерек уже не единожды пожалел, что познакомил Энниса со своим приятелем по юридической фирме, Айзеком Лейхи. Айзек всегда был той еще занозой в заднице, а в последние пару лет и вовсе слетел с катушек. По словам самого Айзека, пострадавшей стороной являлся он сам: из-за Дерека он влип в отношения, из которых никак не мог выпутаться, что на человеческий язык переводилось как «я по уши влюбился, и мне это не нравится». Эннис в ответ молча терпел закидоны «своего адвокатика» и ждал, когда уже Финстоку дадут долгожданное повышение, чтобы в свою очередь занять его место и перейти с полевой работы на бумажную. После чего он планировал сделать Айзеку предложение, и Дерек опасался, что не переживет этого счастливого дня.  
  
— Он и передумал, — Стайлз потянулся за новым шотом, но Дерек отодвинул бутылку подальше и поставил перед ним чипсы. Стайлз покорно сжевал несколько штук и продолжил: — Харрис говорит, что Шон позвонил ему накануне своего убийства. Просил о встрече, говорил, что все понял и хочет начать жизнь с чистого листа. Харрис прождал его всю ночь в их любимой забегаловке, но Шон так и не явился. А на следующий день к нему приехали Лиам с Мейсоном, и он все понял, но побоялся рассказать.  
  
— Паршиво, — кивнул Эннис и, прихватив зазвонивший телефон, отошел в сторону.  
  
— У нас бухло кончилось, — пожаловался Стайлз, обнаружив, что Мейсон успел приговорить остатки текилы. — Дерек!  
  
— Дерек не купит тебе выпить, — отозвался тот. — Стайлзу пора начать трезветь.   
  
— Стайлз не хочет.  
  
— А его никто не спрашивает.  
  
Дерек повернулся и укусил Стайлза за верхушку уха. В детстве он так кусал Кору, утихомиривая непоседливую младшую сестру. К сожалению, на ней этот способ практически не работал, а на Стайлза действовал безотказно.  
  
Вот и сейчас он моментально притих, только сильнее вцепился в ногу Дерека, которую успел обнять обеими руками.  
  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Дерек у вернувшегося Энниса.  
  
— Да. Но мне пора домой. Закругляемся, парни.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — громко согласился Дерек, пока Лиам не открыл рот и не заработал себе фингал или сотрясение мозга. — Стайлз, слышишь? Подъем!  
  
— Я никуда не хочу, — сонно и пьяно запротестовал Стайлз. — Давай еще посидим! У меня горе!  
  
— Дома погорюешь, — Дерек кое-как поднялся и потянул за собой Стайлза.   
  
Остальные тоже встали. Лиам отправился к бармену, оплачивать выпивку — они с Мейсоном проставлялись в знак причастности к делу. Дерек вывел качающегося Стайлза на улицу, пожал руки коллегам и глубоко вдохнул холодный ночной воздух.   
  
Он был потрезвее Стайлза, но сам вести машину не мог. Следовало вызвать такси, которое развезло бы их по домам, но у Дерека была идея получше.  
  
— Что, напарник, — позвал он Стайлза. — До моего лофта семь минут пешком. Перекантуешься сегодня у меня.  
  
Стайлз что-то промычал в ответ, и Дерек, расценив это как согласие, обнял его за талию, и осторожно повел по ярко освещенной улице.  
  


\----*----

  
  
— До чего у тебя классная кровать, — сказал Стайлз и улегся на нее в позе морской звезды.  
  
Дерек молча усмехнулся. Стайлз регулярно делал комплименты его мебели по одной простой причине: он сам ее и выбирал. Вернее, официально помогал выбирать, но на деле именно он решал, что нужно купить, а Дерек платил. После развода ему было плевать, из какой посуды есть и на какой кровати спать, поэтому Стайлзу пришлось взяться за дело, и справился он неплохо.  
  
Правда, Стайлз до сих пор злился, что Дерек так и не обставил свое жилище нормально, ограничившись тем минимальным набором, который у него был, но кому какое дело до его мнения?  
  
— Ты перебрал, — Дерек снял пиджак и принялся расстегивать рубашку.  
  
Одежда пованивала. Дерек пропотел во время допроса Харриса, а времени переодеться так и не нашлось.  
  
— Значит, больше никакой терапии, — задумчиво протянул Стайлз, дрыгая ногами в надежде, что его кроссовки как-нибудь сами с него снимутся. — Прощай, доктор Кира!  
  
— Будешь по ней скучать?  
  
— Я? Я точно не буду. А вот тебе будет не хватать ее коленок. Ты ведь только и делал на встречах, что пялился на нее и других омег.  
  
— Неправда, — Дерек остановился у кровати и скрестил руки на голой груди. — Я ее слушал. Иногда она говорила дельные вещи.  
  
— Мы все равно ей не нравились, — невпопад ответил Стайлз, блестя в темноте своими невозможными омежьими глазами. — И не делали ее домашние задания.  
  
— Мы только последнее не сделали, про секс, — поправил его Дерек. Он расстегнул пуговицу на брюках и почесал натертое ею место на животе.   
  
— А мы и не могли его сделать, — Стайлз оперся одной рукой на кровать и приподнялся. — У нас с тобой никогда не было секса, Дерек. Только животное спаривание.  
  
— Строго говоря, это и есть секс, — Дерек отвернулся от Стайлза и открыл окно, чтобы впустить в комнату немного свежего воздуха. — Любовью мы не занимались, но сексом…  
  
— Ты просто использовал меня как удобную дырку, — сказал ему в спину Стайлз. — Трахал меня, а мечтал о своей бывшей.  
  
— Ого. Теперь я виноват? — Дерек знал, что не стоит обращать внимание на пьяный треп, но Стайлз обладал удивительным даром задевать его за живое. — А ты не использовал меня, как бесплатное приложение к узлу?  
  
— Я никогда о тебе так не думал, — помолчав, ответил Стайлз.  
  
— Я о тебе тоже, — Дерек присел на кровать, не зная, что еще добавить.  
  
В его голове было столько непроизнесенных слов, но озвучивать их он не собирался. Они бы только все испортили.  
  
— Ладно, — Стайлз, подобрев, снова улегся на одеяло. — Но это все равно был не секс. Для секса надо хотеть того, с кем трахаешься. А не вестись на поводу у инстинктов.  
  
— Ты никогда меня не хотел?  
  
Стайлз не ответил. Он смерил Дерека долгим, пронизывающим взглядом и уставился в потолок.  
  
Потекли минуты. Дерек понимал: надо встать, принять душ, переодеться в пижаму. Выпить воды и приготовить на утро таблетки. Закинуть грязное белье в корзину, наконец. Но вместо этого продолжал сидеть, ожидая непонятно чего.  
  
— Знаешь, в чем она действительно была права? — спросил Стайлз, вдоволь наглядевшись на белую штукатурку. — Я фантазировал о тебе в детстве. Я был совсем ребенком, ничего толком не знал про течки и все такое, но я представлял себе моего альфу, и у него было твое лицо. Твой голос, твое тело. Твоя улыбка. Вот это мне нравилось больше всего, когда я приходил с папой на ваши игры. Когда ты забивал, особенно если мяч был важным, ты обводил глазами трибуны и торжествующе улыбался. Самодовольно и немного хищно. Словно бросал всем вызов и тут же давал понять, что никто не сможет тебя обойти. Мне каждый раз чудилось, что ты улыбаешься именно мне.  
  
Дерек беспокойно нахмурился, но Стайлз не смотрел в его сторону.  
  
— Я знал, что у нас с тобой никогда ничего не будет. Ты был старше, потом вовсе уехал из города. Но я мечтал, что однажды встречу альфу, который будет на тебя похож. Этого так и не случилось. Зато — вот ирония! — я встретил тебя самого. Мне не досталась замена, я получил оригинал. Того самого Дерека Хейла, но с одним условием. Ты был счастливо женат и просто обожал свою ненаглядную Дженни.  
  
— Стайлз, ты…  
  
— Но я ни о чем таком на самом деле не думал. Просто посмеялся над тем, как повернулась жизнь. Я был рад, когда мы стали напарниками. Мы как будто созданы друг для друга, согласен? Идеальная команда. А потом я познакомился с Дженни. Сначала я общался с ней из корыстных целей. Пытался понять, в чем же ее секрет? Чем она тебя привлекла? Думал, если разгадаю ее хитрость, смогу использовать. Найти себе того, кто мне нужен. Не-тебя. И я все провалил. Хочешь знать, какие я сделал выводы? Я скажу! Во-первых, никакого секрета не было. Дженни просто такая. Ее хочется любить. Ее хочется оберегать и быть с ней рядом. Во-вторых, я и сам в нее немного влюбился. Платонически. А в-третьих… — Стайлз неожиданно умолк, слез на край кровати, придерживаясь за голову, и шумно сглотнул. — Кажется, мне надо в уборную.  
  
Дерек встал, собираясь помочь ему добраться, но Стайлз поднялся на ноги и очень резво для его состояния добежал до туалета. Спустя считанные секунды послышались характерные звуки обильной рвоты, и Дерек с облегчением ушел на кухню.  
  
Там он налил большую кружку воды для Стайлза и прихватил из ящичка тайленол и противорвотное. Стайлз довольно хреново переносил алкоголь и, если вовремя не принимал лекарства, мог всю ночь провести в обнимку с унитазом.  
  
Дерек вежливо постучал костяшками в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел. Стайлз как раз заканчивал ополаскивать рот мятным бальзамом.  
  
— Прими это, — Дерек протянул ему две таблетки на ладони. — И запей.  
  
Стайлз без возражений подчинился, в несколько больших глотков выпив воду, и вернул Дереку кружку. Он устало сел на унитаз и потер влажное лицо руками.  
  
— Мне так паршиво, — с бесконечной усталостью сказал Стайлз. — Ты себе даже не представляешь.  
  
— Представляю, — мягко возразил Дерек. — Мне тоже паршиво.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся. Дерек редко видел у него на лице такую улыбку, но хорошо ее знал. Она вызывала у него совершенно нелепые ассоциации. Каждый раз, когда Стайлз так улыбался, Дерек вспоминал закаты у бабушки Хейл. Как последние лучи солнца бродили по верхушкам деревьев, изо всех сил стараясь согреть и осветить. Они уже не могли сопротивляться наступающей ночи, но до последнего желали приносить счастье и тепло.  
  
— Тогда иди сюда, — Стайлз широко распахнул руки. — Обнимашки от Стайлза излечивают от любых бед!  
  
Дерек наклонился, обнял его и глубоко вдохнул запах Стайлза. Солнце и соленая карамель. Он мог бы дышать этим вечно, но такого права у него не было.  
  
— Пора тебя уложить в постель, — сказал он, выпрямившись и потянув Стайлза за собой.   
  
— Точно, — Стайлз сонно кивнул. — Я чертовски хочу спать.  
  
Процедура не заняла много времени. Едва Дерек снял со Стайлза кроссовки, а тот самостоятельно расправился с джинсами и толстовкой и залег под одеяло, как его вырубило. В другое время Дерек бы рассердился. От оставшейся на Стайлзе футболки так же несло потом, как и от рубашки Дерека, но сегодня это не имело никакого значения.  
  
Он вымылся, как и планировал, переоделся и принес им по бутылке воды из холодильника. Прикрыл окно и, надев пижамные штаны, лег в кровать, лицом к затылку Стайлза. Дерек подался вперед, поцеловал его в макушку и отстранился. Он осторожно вытащил из-под одеяла руку и выпустил когти. Шея Стайлза белела прямо перед глазами. Дерек мысленно сосредоточился и необычайно четко увидел нужные точки. Отец обучил его этому приему в незапамятные времена. Старая техника, позволяющая альфам забирать воспоминания. Дерек моргнул, примерился и дотронулся до выбранных точек, в последний момент втянув когти. Подушечки пальцев ощутили теплую, немного липкую и влажную кожу. Стайлз вздохнул во сне и беспокойной заворочался.   
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул, перелег поближе, укладывая Стайлза маленькой ложкой, и закрыл глаза.   
  


\----*----

  
  
Больше всего Дерек любил родительский дом за то, что тот никогда не менялся. Мама принадлежала к той породе людей, которые предпочитают сохранять имеющееся, а не покупать новое, поэтому в столовой до сих пор стоял стул с вырезанными на нем кривыми инициалами Дерека, а в его старой спальне остался непотревоженным тайник с парой порножурналов и бумагой для косяков. Конечно, мама периодически нанимала людей, чтобы заново побелить потолки или освежить краску на доме, но внутри время будто застыло.  
  
Кору это жутко раздражало, а Дерека, напротив, успокаивало. Ему нравилось, что родители не поддавались моде и не обставляли дом в соответствии с последними тенденциями, предпочитая сохранять особую, хейловскую, атмосферу.  
  
— Возьми добавки, — агрессивно сказала Кора, уставившись на Стайлза в упор. — Тебе что, не понравилось мое пюре из цветной капусты?  
  
— Я сейчас лопну, — пожаловался тот, берясь за ложку и накладывая себе новую порцию. — Или растолстею и не смогу из-за этого нормально работать!  
  
— Ты останешься прекрасным работником, даже если наберешь пару фунтов, — мама улыбнулась ему и отложила вилку. Ей-то Кора не смела указывать, сколько она должна есть. — Сенатор была очень впечатлена, когда я ей рассказала, как вы с Дереком вышли на след «Химер».  
  
— Молодцы, — согласился отец, игнорируя овощи и налегая на бифштекс. — И ребята из Бюро не подвели. Быстро вычислили остальных членов группы и предотвратили взрыв.  
  
— Они их вычислили, потому что наши эксперты нашли на теле Уолкотта волос, который, как выяснилось, принадлежал некоему Джошу Диазу. Диаз и сдал остальных, включая главаря группировки Тео Рэкена. Как мы и думали, Уолкотт захотел выйти из группировки, за что и поплатился жизнью. А его дружкам и в голову не пришло, что он станет использовать своего бывшего омегу, а не закупится всем необходимым для бомбы на черном рынке. В общем, мы бы справились с этим своими силами, если бы у нас не отобрали дело, — заявил Стайлз, так и не успокоившийся из-за украденной у него славы.  
  
Хотя дело было не столько в славе, сколько в любви Стайлза принимать непосредственное участие в тех событиях, которые казались ему интересными. Стайлз ненавидел, когда ему мешали работать. Но он полностью выходил из себя, если у него вообще забирали его работу.  
  
На месте Финстока Дерек бы уже взял небольшой отпуск: Стайлзу было не лень каждый день собачиться с боссом, попрекая его отнятой игрушкой. Впрочем, он и всех окружающих без устали оповещал, как сильно его обидели. Сегодня настал черед семьи Дерека.  
  
— Может, справились, а может, и нет, — отец поднял вверх указательный палец. — Начальству было виднее, сынок.   
  
Стайлз запихал в рот кусок говядины, чтобы избавиться от искушения возразить. Дерек мысленно одобрил его поведение. Во-первых, отца было не переспорить. Годы службы в армии воспитали в нем глубокое уважение к субординации. Во-вторых, он и так сильно сдал за последние несколько лет. Ричарда Хейла с повышением и прибавкой перевели на бумажную работу, и он отчаянно скучал по тем временам, когда тренировал своих «щенков».   
  
— А кто из вас напал на след? — спросила Кора, единственная из семьи, кто не стал связывать свою жизнь с работой на государство, и предпочитавшая узнавать об их профессиональных успехах из газет. — Стайлз?  
  
— Приятно знать, что в меня веришь, — не удержался Дерек.  
  
— Нет, я все прошляпил, — Стайлз, расправившись с добавкой, кинул в тарелку грязную салфетку, чтобы Кора не подложила ему больше ни кусочка еды. — Это Дерек заметил слишком большой заказ на химикаты и сделал правильные выводы.  
  
— Я бы упустил это, не принеси Лора данные по Харрису.  
  
— Так это ты герой дня? — Кора повернулась к старшей сестре и удивленно приподняла брови. — Что ж, это хоть как-то оправдывает твою манеру одеваться.  
  
— Не груби сестре, — машинально сказала мама, и Лора широко улыбнулась.  
  
Дерек и сам расплылся в улыбке. Кора с детства была всеобщей любимицей. Ее все и всегда баловали, но, несмотря на это, она страшно завидовала Дереку с Лорой. По мнению Коры, она упустила в жизни все самое интересное из-за того, что так поздно родилась. Ей даже не пришлось пожить у бабушки Хейл: к моменту ее появления на свет жизнь родителей наладилась, и они оставили младшую дочку при себе. В общем, Кора в отместку пыталась третировать «противную Лору и противного Дерека», но они прекрасно знали, что она по-детски обожает их обоих.  
  
— Я просто немного помогла с информацией, — вставила Лора, задумчиво оглядывая свою пеструю блузку. — Я действительно так ужасно одета?  
  
— Да, дорогая, — подтвердила мама совершенно спокойным голосом. — Тебе не идет ни крой, ни цвет, но если она тебе нравится — носи.  
  
— Теперь мне придется ее сжечь, — Лора тяжело вздохнула. — Почему вам никогда не нравится моя одежда?  
  
— Потому что даже Стайлз умеет выбирать одежду лучше, чем ты, — Дерек не собирался упустить шанс поддразнить их обоих. — А он та еще икона стиля.  
  
— Ты классная, и я считаю эту блузку просто убийственной, — моментально отозвался Стайлз. — В хорошем смысле убийственной! Ты секси.  
  
— Нет, — громко сказала Кора. — Никаких «секси» за столом! Мы здесь не обсуждаем такие вещи!  
  
— Правильно, — согласилась мама. — Пойдемте, посидим немного в саду. Нам всем нужно подышать свежим воздухом после еды. Кора, ты опять наготовила чересчур много.  
  
— Отдашь остатки Дереку, он запросто с ними управится, — Кора с сожалением встала из-за стола и начала собирать посуду.  
  
Раньше ей пытались помочь, но Кора быстро отучила всех от этой привычки. Первый семейный ужин она устроила, когда ей было шестнадцать, и с тех пор держала это под полным контролем. Кора сама готовила, накрывала на стол и убирала кухню. Это был ее способ показать, что она чего-то стоит, и покомандовать остальными на совершенно законных основаниях. Никто ей, разумеется, не мешал.  
  
Родители со Стайлзом ушли в сад: мама завела вежливый разговор о шерифе Стилински, а отец с удовольствием его поддержал. Дерек, оставшись с Лорой наедине, замешкался. С момента их ссоры прошло больше двух месяцев, и хотя официально у них все было в порядке, по-настоящему они так и не помирились.  
  
— Давай сходим выберем пластинку, — предложила Лора. — Родителям будет приятно послушать музыку.  
  
Дерек кивнул. Ему нравилась эта семейная традиция. Родители за жизнь собрали огромную коллекцию винила и приучили всех своих детей к хорошей музыке. И с тех пор как Лоре исполнилось пять и она научилась ставить пластинки так, чтобы они не поцарапались, им разрешалось выбирать, какие песни будут играть вечером в гостиной.  
  
— Оливия Ньютон-Джон, Бонни Тайлер, Майкл Джексон, — перечислила Лора, копаясь среди подборки хитов восьмидесятых. — О, как насчет Билли Джоэла?  
  
— «Невиновный»? — уточнил Дерек. — Или «52-я улица?»  
  
— Тут еще есть «Незнакомец», — Лора вытащила пластинку, и Дерек вспомнил обложку альбома еще до того, как ее увидел.  
  
Подростком его завораживала эта фотография. Молодой еще Билли Джоэл в строгом деловом костюме сидел на смятой кровати и смотрел на улыбающуюся белую маску, вольготно лежавшую на полосатой подушке. Дерек всегда видел за этим фото особую историю, и она его неизменно трогала.  
  
Порой он тоже не мог разобраться, что за незнакомцы скрываются под личинами родных и друзей, и кто на самом деле живет под его собственным лицом.  
  
— Давай «Незнакомца», — равнодушно предложил Дерек, пряча накатившие эмоции.  
  
— Да, ты его обожаешь, — Лора присела на колени перед проигрывателем и осторожно поставила пластинку. Она встала, не запустив запись, и скрестила руки на своей чересчур яркой блузке. — Дерек, я устала так разговаривать. Давай во всем разберемся.  
  
— Ладно, — Дерек подошел и сам нажал на кнопку «Пуск». — В чем будем разбираться?  
  
— В том, что ты злишься на меня за то, что я попала в беду, — Лора качнулась назад и для равновесия засунула руки в карманы свободных белых брюк. Вот они ей очень шли.  
  
— О, — присвистнул Дерек, слушая начало первой песни альбома «Выход из игры». — Значит, по-твоему, я злюсь из-за этого? Как бы не так, Лора!   
  
— Неужели? — Лора приподняла брови. — Дерек, да ты хуже мамы! Она-то не любит «происшествий», а ты и вовсе ненавидишь, когда кто-то вдруг не отвечает твоим требованиям! Да, я влипла и не сумела выбраться. Это не повод меня презирать!  
  
— Ты чокнулась? — разозлился Дерек. — Лора, тебя пытались подставить! Эти ублюдки хотели перечеркнуть всю твою работу! Выставить тебя «грязным копом». И ты знала, что против тебя копают. Знала, что они пытаются скомпрометировать тебя, чтобы выгородить свои задницы! И что же ты сделала? Ты решила, что справишься со всем в одиночку!  
  
— Я не хотела вас втягивать, тупая ты башка! — взорвалась Лора. — Да, я заметила, что им не понравилось, как глубоко я залезла в то дело. Речь шла о торговле оружием, Дерек! Конечно, я выкладывалась по максимуму. И да, я увидела, что Крис как-то замазан в этом. А потом данные изменились, и я вдруг обнаружила, что теперь все указывает на меня. Дерек, на мое имя открыли три счета в трех разных оффшорных зонах! И что, я, по-твоему, могла прийти к руководству и рассчитывать, что мне поверят на слово? Я стала собирать доказательства, чтобы обелить свое имя.  
  
— И пока ты их собирала, тебя чуть не грохнули, — горько сказал Дерек. — Ты понимаешь, что тебя спасла ебаная случайность? Стайлз заехал к тебе в тот вечер только потому, что мы чудовищно разругались, и он хотел тебе на меня пожаловаться! Это чудо, что он умудрился почувствовать запах газа, и подмога прибыла вовремя!  
  
— Я не ожидала, что все зайдет настолько далеко, — тихо произнесла Лора. — Мы же когда-то дружили. Я не верила, что Крис на такое способен.  
  
— Ты не верила, — повторил Дерек. — И мы чуть тебя не потеряли! А ты так и не пришла к нам за помощью. На протяжении трех месяцев ты просто молчала и делала вид, что все в порядке.  
  
— Потому что если бы кто-то из вас начал мне помогать, — начала Лора, отводя заблестевшие от слез глаза, — могла пострадать не только моя карьера. Вдруг бы все закончилось плохо, и меня признали виновной? Что случилось бы с мамой, с папой, с тобой? Как бы отнеслась госпожа сенатор к тому, что дочь главы ее штаба связана с торговцами оружием? А папино начальство? Его бы тоже судили — после тридцати пяти лет безупречной службы!  
  
— Мы бы рискнули, — отрезал Дерек, повысив голос. — Ты лишила нас выбора, и у тебя не было права так поступать!  
  
— Это моя жизнь, — в тон ему ответила Лора. — И все закончилось хорошо!  
  
— Потому что мы со Стайлзом следили за Крисом и вовремя поняли, кто стоит за твоим якобы самоубийством! — теперь Дерек орал, легко перекривая музыку, но ему было наплевать. — Едва тебя увезли на скорой, как Стайлз приехал в участок и все мне рассказал. Ты бы видела его лицо, Лора! Он полностью утратил контроль. Стайлз взял свой пистолет, и я понял, что он сейчас пойдет и пристрелит Криса, невзирая на любые последствия. И мне пришлось наставить на него оружие! Я чуть не выпустил в него пулю, Лора! Из-за твоей идиотской гордости я чуть не ранил омегу, которого люблю!  
  
— Я устала, что все за меня все делают! — Лора тоже перешла на крик. — С самого детства мне постоянно помогают! Я хотела хоть раз в жизни разобраться со своими проблемами сама!  
  
Дверь в гостиную отворилась, не дав ссоре перерасти в драку. Отец зашел, смерил их обоих взглядом и осуждающе покачал головой.   
  
— Довольно, — веско сказал он. — Развели тут галдеж! Нашли, из-за чего ругаться!  
  
— Ты считаешь, причины нет?   
  
— Нет, — отец ткнул пальцем в Лору. — Она виновата, ты прав. Мы семья, а она про это забыла и поплатилась за это. Но и она тоже права. То, что ты машешь пушкой направо и налево, твоя собственная вина, Лора к этому отношения не имеет. Научись отвечать за свои поступки и перестань сваливать свои ошибки на других. И хватит придираться к сестре. Ей сейчас нужна твоя поддержка, а не нравоучения!  
  
— Так точно, — отчеканил Дерек, с трудом сдерживая лезущие когти. — Как прикажете, сэр!  
  
— Ну и зачем ты влез? — Лора на правах первенца никогда не боялась давать отцу отпор. — Мы бы и сами прекрасно разобрались! Дерек, не слушай его, пошли отсюда!  
  
— Ты права, я действительно пойду, — согласился Дерек, понимая, что, если останется, успокоиться ему не удастся. — Все равно я не хотел сюда приезжать. Обойдусь без десерта.  
  
Отец открыл рот, но Дерек обогнул его и вышел из гостиной. Он увидел Стайлза, таращившегося на него во все глаза, маму с поджатыми губами и Кору в заляпанном шоколадом фартуке. Наверное, следовало остаться и как-то сгладить ситуацию.  
Дерек прибавил шагу, выскочил из дома и сел в машину. Руки мелко дрожали, а горло горело от непроизнесенных слов.  
  
Он кое-как завел Камаро, выехал из гаража и с облегчением влился в плотное городское движение Лос-Анджелеса.

\----*----

  
  
Звонок в дверь оторвал Дерека от работы. Финсток скинул на них со Стайлзом несколько мелких дел, которые следовало изучить поподробнее.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Стайлз, когда Дерек ему открыл. — Можно зайти?  
  
— Валяй.  
  
Дерек отошел в сторону, освобождая проход. Стайлз, видимо, приехал к нему напрямую от родителей. На нем по-прежнему была парадная светло-голубая рубашка и зауженные темные джинсы, которые он считал самыми нарядными из своих штанов и припасал для особых случаев.   
  
— Хреновый из тебя напарник, — заявил Стайлз, прислонившись к кирпичной стене. Переехав в лофт, Дерек не стал заморачиваться с ремонтом. — Бросил меня одного! А я, к слову, не припомню, когда в последний раз чувствовал такую неловкость.   
  
— Десерт не удался?  
  
— Десерт был отличным. Кора варит потрясающий кофе. И она приготовила свой знаменитый яблочный пирог, плюс персиковое желе и домашнее мороженое. Между прочим, твое любимое, шоколадное. Вышло обалденно вкусно.  
  
— Рад за тебя, — Дерек кивнул в сторону мини-бара: — Налить тебе что-нибудь?  
  
— Нет, я хочу пока оставаться трезвым, — Стайлз почесал переносицу и, помолчав, сказал: — Сначала мы услышали просто шум из гостиной. Твоя мама встревожилась, и мы решили посмотреть, что происходит. Нам было не разобрать, о чем вы говорите — музыка мешала — но потом, когда вы стали орать друг на друга… Короче, Дерек, у меня возникли вопросы, и ты мне на них ответишь.  
  
Давненько Дерек не видел у Стайлза такого решительного выражения лица.   
  
— Без проблем, — Дерек подошел к нему и, остановившись в шаге от Стайлза, скрестил руки на груди. — В чем дело?  
  
— Да хотел узнать, ты, случайно, не наставлял пистолет на кого-нибудь еще в день, когда пытались убить Лору? Может, ты психанул, поехал ночью к Дженни и размахивал перед ее носом пушкой, м?  
  
— Нет, не припомню, — серьезно ответил Дерек. — Я только в тебя хотел выстрелить.  
  
— О, отлично, — Стайлз покачал головой и зашарил глазами по лофту, словно никак не мог сосредоточиться. — Значит, когда ты сказал Лоре, что чуть не ранил омегу, которого любишь, речь шла обо мне.  
  
— Да, о тебе.  
  
Удивительно, но Дерек ни капли не пожалел, что проговорился. Теперь он понимал, что испытывают преступники, которых поймали после долгого преследования. Облегчение, что все кончилось, и глубокий покой.  
  
— Обо мне в смысле «ты мой напарник, и я тебя за это ценю, уважаю и люблю»?  
  
— Нет, я вкладывал более традиционный смысл, — уточнил Дерек, с нежностью наблюдая за нервными движениями Стайлза. Тот, наверное, сам не замечал, что так крутит свои пальцы, что вот-вот их сломает. — Я имел в виду романтическую любовь и сексуальное влечение. В совокупности. Это было очень стандартное «люблю», без постороннего подтекста.  
  
— Ты что, издеваешься? — у Стайлза зло вспыхнули глаза. — Это какое-то новое развлечение, Хейл? Ты вообще слышишь, что ты несешь?!  
  
— Похоже, что я тебе лгу?  
  
Стайлз замолчал и уставился мимо Дерека в стену. Потекли долгие томительные секунды, так густо заполненные эмоциями, что стало тяжело дышать. Зато в голове окончательно прояснилось.  
  
Дерек много раз представлял, как произойдет этот разговор, но, разумеется, все его фантазии не имели ничего общего с реальностью.  
  
— Хорошо, — Стайлз, собравшись, посмотрел Дереку в глаза. — И когда все это началось?  
  
— Сложно сказать, если ты о самих чувствах. Но я хорошо помню день, когда понял, что происходит. Я вышел из твоей квартиры после того, как мы впервые вместе провели течку, и все встало на свои места.  
  
— И ты решил промолчать, — теперь Стайлз констатировал факт, а не спрашивал.  
  
— Это было самым разумным решением, — Дерек на мгновение окунулся в прошлое и свои бессонные размышления, как ему следует поступить. — Сперва я решил, что просто хочу заместить Дженнифер тобой. Ты идеально подходил на роль временного утешения. Я тебе доверяю, мы хорошо друг друга знаем, и пусть ты в не моем вкусе, но я всегда считал, что ты очень привлекателен. Ну и отличный секс после долгого воздержания сыграл свою роль. Я был уверен, что все быстро пройдет.  
  
— Временное утешение, — с издевкой повторил Стайлз. — Как мило! Ну и что, прошло?  
  
— Нет, — Дерек улыбнулся, любуясь, как гневно у Стайлза кривятся губы. Господи, как ему хотелось вместо объяснений подойти и начать целовать этот сладкий рот, пока у них обоих не кончится воздух в легких. — Ничего не прошло. Со временем стало только хуже.   
  
— И ты не собирался ничего делать? — осведомился Стайлз. — На тебя не похоже. Ты довольно решительный альфа, Дерек. Дженни рассказывала мне, как ты за ней ухаживал. И как сделал предложение. Она говорит, ты был до крайности уверенным и настойчивым засранцем!  
  
— Это самая забавная часть истории, — согласился Дерек. — Знаешь, что меня больше всего угнетало, когда Дженни подала на развод?   
  
— Что кто-то посмел тебя бросить?  
  
— Нет, я не такого высокого мнения о себе, как ты думаешь, — отмахнулся Дерек. — Мне было хреново, потому что мне не было хреново.   
  
— Что? — Стайлз наконец вылез из своего кокона злости и искренне удивился. — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Я верил, что очень люблю Дженнифер. Что она та самая, единственная. Омега, с которой я заведу детей и тихо состарюсь. Но она от меня ушла, а я больше думал о том, сколько это принесло мне неудобств, чем страдал из-за ее отсутствия в своей жизни. Меня злило, что приходится искать квартиру и покупать мебель, но я не особенно скучал по нашим совместным завтракам или барбекю по выходным. В какой-то момент, Стайлз, я заподозрил, что я психически ненормален. Вроде психопата, который не способен полноценно испытывать эмоции.  
  
— Что за бред! Дерек, ты…  
  
— Кстати, про ухаживание, — перебил его Дерек. — Мы действительно очень легко сошлись, и когда настала пора делать предложение, то все вокруг были в таком возбуждении. Папа меня постоянно подбадривал, просил не волноваться. Лора убеждала, что Дженни обязательно согласится, и даже если я собьюсь или скажу что-то не так — это все неважно. Даже мама устроила со мной разговор на эту тему. А я слушал их и не понимал, откуда столько переживаний. Я не нервничал, когда просил Дженни стать моей женой. Для меня это было просто.  
  
— Потому что это всегда просто, если речь о настоящей любви, — с горечью в голосе произнес Стайлз.  
  
— Или если для тебя не так уж важен исход, — безжалостно сказал Дерек. — Я выбрал Дженни, потому что мы друг другу подходили, и уверил себя, что это любовь. Я ошибся, Стайлз, и мне потребовалось время, чтобы это осознать.   
  
— Ладно, — Стайлз провел пальцами по волосам. — Ты больше не считаешь себя психопатом?  
  
— Нет, я совершенно нормален, — Дерек поежился. Он открыл окно, когда вернулся домой — ему не хватало воздуха — и лофт основательно выстудило. — Я спокойно пережил развод с Дженни потому, что был не против с ней расстаться. Только и всего. Конечно, я иногда тоскую по ней и нашему браку, но я кривил душой, когда говорил, что хочу все вернуть. Я не хочу, Стайлз.  
  
— О’кей, о’кей, — Стайлз засунул руки в карманы. — У тебя богатый внутренний мир и ты знаешь толк в самоанализе. Давай дальше. Вернемся к старине Стайлзу! Вот ты видишь меня каждый день на протяжении гребаного года и думаешь про себя: «О боже, я с ума схожу по этому омеге, но на этот раз все взаправду, поэтому я страшно боюсь рассказать о своих чувствах». Так?  
  
— Это был скорее эгоизм, чем страх, — объяснил Дерек. — Мы бы не смогли больше работать вместе, а для меня важно то, что мы делаем. Вряд ли бы мне достался напарник лучше тебя.  
  
— Сколько милых слов за один вечер! — огрызнулся Стайлз.  
  
— Но я собирался все рассказать. Как раз, когда Лора вляпалась. Я планировал, что переговорю с тобой, а потом пойду к Финстоку.  
  
— А потом я спас твоей сестре жизнь, и тебе захотелось меня застрелить, — подытожил Стайлз. — Может, Дженни повезло, что ты ее не особенно любил, а?   
  
Дерек поморщился. Тот день был не темой для шуток, и Стайлз это прекрасно знал. С другой стороны, пора уже признаться и покончить с этим.  
  
— Когда я сказал Финстоку, что направил на тебя оружие, чтобы предотвратить еще большее преступление, я солгал.  
  
— Неужели? — Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, встав к Дереку вплотную. — Тогда почему же ты взял пушку в руки и прицелился?  
  
— Потому что в какой-то момент я просто сошел с ума от ревности, — тихо произнес Дерек. — Ты всегда обожал Лору. Ты флиртовал с ней при каждом удобном случае, постоянно ставил мне ее в пример. И она делала тоже самое. Говорила, что если бы ей был нужен напарник, она бы переманила тебя в два счета. Я понимал, что она меня дразнит, но я злился на нее. И на тебя. И когда ты приехал в участок и был готов пойти мстить, меня сорвало. Я знаю, как ты любишь свою работу, Стайлз. Для тебя нет ничего важнее этого. И ты был готов перечеркнуть все ради нее. Ты выбрал не меня, а мою сестру, и я не смог этого вынести.  
  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот и растерянно облизал губы.   
  
— Пожалуй, мне все-таки стоит выпить, — пробормотал он и быстро отошел к мини-бару.  
  
Снял стоявший на нем сверху стакан, вытащил покрытую пылью бутылку и щедро плеснул себе виски.  
  
— Принести льда?  
  
— Обойдусь.  
  
Стайлз выпил залпом, налил себе еще и вернулся к Дереку. За стакан он держался так, будто тот мог его спасти в случае чего.  
  
— Знаешь, что я хочу сейчас сделать? — спокойно спросил Стайлз.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Хорошенько тебе врезать! — взорвался Стайлз. — А потом как следует нажраться! Дерек, как можно быть одновременно таким умным и таким тупым?!  
  
— Полагаю, у меня прирожденный талант? — пошутил Дерек и забрал у Стайлза выпивку.  
  
— Эй! — запротестовал тот, но Дерек уже проглотил виски, наслаждаясь терпким послевкусием.  
  
Стайлз, не страдая лишней скромностью, вытащил его лучший сорт.  
  
— Я бы никогда не променял тебя на Лору, — сказал Стайлз, раздраженно пихнув Дерека в плечо. — Я бы вообще ни на кого тебя не променял.  
  
Дерек кивнул и отнес стакан на место.

— Как ты мог ревновать меня к ней? — Стайлз пошел за ним следом. — И, кстати, что ты собираешься делать, раз уж теперь я знаю правду?  
  
— Мне придется сказать Финстоку, что я больше не могу быть твоим напарником. Это правило придумали не просто так, Стайлз. Я и сам вижу, как мне мешает беспокойство за тебя. Ты больше не в безопасности со мной, и это пора исправить.  
  
— А по-моему, все отлично работает! — возмутился Стайлз. — Дерек, ты ничего не станешь говорить Финстоку! Мне не нужен другой напарник.  
  
— Это не обсуждается, — отрезал Дерек. — Сеансы доктора Киры на многое открыли мои глаза.  
  
— О, да брось! — застонал Стайлз. — Мы на этих сеансах сидели и жевали сопли. Что ты там такое услышал?  
  
— Что у нас с тобой действительно есть проблемы, которые нужно решить, — серьезно ответил Дерек. — Ты не согласен?  
  
— У нас нет никаких проблем, — Стайлз покачал головой и нервно покусал нижнюю губу. — Дерек, ты чуть не грохнул меня из-за тупой ревности к Лоре. И что, ты спокойно позволишь мне работать с кем-то левым? Думаешь, какой-то чужак лучше позаботиться о моей безопасности, чем ты?  
  
— О, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Это то, что ты сейчас хочешь обсудить в первую очередь?  
  
— А что я должен хотеть обсудить? — ответил ему Стайлз, скопировав его усмешку.  
  
— Например, что наши чувства взаимны, — сказал Дерек. — Я знаю, что ты тоже меня любишь, но предпочел бы услышать это своими ушами.  
  
— Вот это новость! — восхитился Стайлз. — Да с чего ты взял?  
  
Дерек положил руки ему на талию и дотронулся губами до верхушки уха.  
  
— Я не прав?  
  
Стайлз с силой смял рубашку Дерека на груди, напрягся на несколько долгих секунд и обмяк.  
  
— Я столько раз уже тебе это говорил, — шепотом произнес он. — И ты, ублюдок, каждый раз делал вид, что не слышишь.  
  
— Я боялся услышать, — поправил его Дерек. — Когда все по-настоящему, это действительно легко. Но и страшно тоже.  
  
Стайлз ничего не ответил, да Дерек и не ждал от него никаких слов. Главное было сказано, а детали они обсудят позже.  
  
— Мне все это не нравится, — пожаловался Стайлз, когда Дерек крепко обнял его и поцеловал в висок. — Ты охренеть как все испортил, Хейл!  
  
— Извини, — Дерек чмокнул его еще раз и отодвинулся, чтобы видеть глаза Стайлза. — Перед тем, как мы опять начнем ссориться из-за работы, могу я кое-что сделать?  
  
— Что? — спросил Стайлз, устроив ладони на плечах Дерека. Взгляд у него сейчас был такой же ласковый и открытый, как в разгар течки, когда Стайлз начинал полностью отдаваться их близости.  
  
— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, — признался Дерек. — Это немного неуместно, но я хочу снять с тебя штаны с той минуты, как ты зашел в лофт.  
  
— Я же говорил, это волшебные джинсы! — самодовольно согласился Стайлз. — Мне в них всегда перепадает!  
  
— Напомни мне еще разок про твоих бесчисленных альф, и я буду с тобой грубым, — предупредил Дерек.  
  
— Мне нравится агрессивный секс, — провокационно улыбнулся Стайлз и ойкнул, когда Дерек без колебаний отвесил ему легкий шлепок. — Ладно, давай без этого. Обычно я люблю поболтать и пофлиртовать, но с тобой я чувствую себя идиотом. Я…  
  
Дерек наклонился, куснул нежное местечко под ухом и погладил Стайлзу попку. Стайлз затих, Дерек просунул руку между их телами и расстегнул пуговицы на джинсах — одну за другой. Он запустил ладонь в ширинку Стайлза и осторожно сжал в горсти наливающийся кровью член и яички.  
  
— Раздень меня, — попросил Стайлз, забыв про свою нервозность и смущение из-за их неожиданной смены ролей. — И побыстрее, я слишком взрослый, чтобы спускать в трусы.  
  
— Меня бы это возбудило, — сказал Дерек, рывком стягивая с ягодиц Стайлза плотную джинсовую ткань. — Если бы я вечерком представил, как ты приходишь на работу, а твои трусы полны спермы и испачканы смазкой, мне бы хватило пары движений, чтобы кончить.  
  
— И часто ты на меня дрочил? — Стайлз попытался расстегнуть свою рубашку, но его пальцы дрожали и не слушались.  
  
— Я старался представлять кого-нибудь абстрактного, но в глубине души я знал, чье тело я мысленно трахаю, — Дерек стянул с задницы Стайлза и трусы тоже и с наслаждением сжал голые ягодицы. Стайлз опять ойкнул, Дерек поймал его губы своими и настойчиво поцеловал.  
  
— Нам нужно раздеться и добраться до кровати, — шепнул Стайлз. — И найди резинки. Боже, я не верю, что все это происходит. Ты меня целуешь!  
  
— Ты меня тоже, — Дерек усилием воли оторвался от Стайлза и сделал глубокий вдох, успокаивая вскипевшую в венах кровь.  
  
Воспользовавшись свободой, Стайлз разулся и, недовольно ругаясь, избавился от одежды ниже пояса. Дерек тоже не терял времени даром. Он закрыл окно, откинул с кровати клетчатый плед, который, по мнению Стайлза, придавал лофту уютный вид, и принялся раздеваться, не особенно заботясь о сохранности одежды.  
  
Стайлз, разумеется, его опередил и, не теряя времени даром, залез на кровать. Он встал на колени и, когда Дерек подошел к нему, воюя с собственной рубашкой, увлек в очередной поцелуй. На этот раз по-настоящему страстный, открыто приглашающий к сексу.  
  
Кажется, Стайлз тоже решил, что им надо трахнуться, а потом уже разбираться со своими запутанными отношениями.  
  
Дерек справился с ненавистными пуговицами, толкнул Стайлза на спину и забрался сверху. Ему вспомнился их недавний разговор про чрезмерные старания в постели, но он выкинул эти мысли из головы. Им не надо было что-то друг другу доказывать.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал Дерек, не в силах больше молчать. Это был самый банальный комплимент в мире, но глаза Стайлза вспыхнули в ответ на него и засветились.  
  
Он медленно повернул голову набок, и Дерек сглотнул, увидев подставленную ему светлую шею с россыпью темных родинок. Он столько раз целовал ее — раньше, в запале гона или течки, — но сейчас, казалось, должен был дотронуться до нее впервые. Дерек склонился, оставив сухое прикосновение губ, и Стайлз вздрогнул от напряжения.   
  
— Не томи, — попросил он и, подняв руку, нежно взъерошил Дереку волосы.  
  
Клыки зачесались и вытянулись. Дерек примерился и, глубоко вдохнув знакомый запах, погрузил их в кожу Стайлза. Он и раньше оставлял метки, но они были смазанные, неглубокие, ничего толком не значившие.  
  
Стайлз болезненно дернулся, напрягся и прикрыл глаза. Дерек зализал кровоточащую ранку и, взяв Стайлза за подбородок, повернул его лицо.  
  
— Очень больно?  
  
— Жжется, — Стайлз посмотрел на него и слабо улыбнулся. — Я не знаю, как описать то, что испытываю.  
  
Дерек нахмурился, не понимая, стоит ли ему извиниться. Стайлз рассмеялся, пихнул Дерека в плечо и поймал его ладонь.  
  
— Но я могу показать, что ты со мной сделал.  
  
Стайлз потянул его пальцы вниз. Дерек задел ребром ладони его возбужденный член, но Стайлз заставил опустить руку еще ниже, и теперь все действительно стало очевидно. Вся внутренняя сторона бедер была испачкана в смазке — полупрозрачной, почти лишенной запаха.  
  
— Я столько всего хочу с тобой сделать, — медленно произнес Дерек, лаская указательным пальцем податливую мокрую дырку. — Сколько бы мы ни трахались, я всегда хотел еще.  
  
— Давай начнем со стандартной программы, — прерывисто предложил Стайлз, разводя ноги пошире. — Выеби меня, и обсудим все твои фантазии. Спойлер: я легко поддаюсь на уговоры.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Но не потому, что я шлюшка, — Стайлз сделал паузу, пережидая волну удовольствия. Дерек, развлекаясь, засунул в него три пальца до второй фаланги и развел их как мог широко. — Я просто…  
  
— Переворачивайся, — приказал Дерек, помогая Стайлзу принять нужную позу.  
  
Он подпихнул ему под бедра подушку, и Стайлз потерся об нее членом. Дерек слегка надавил ему на мошонку, массируя яички, и увидел, как из дырки потекла новая капелька смазки. Запах у нее постепенно становился насыщеннее и слаще.  
  
— Твоими сосками я займусь в следующем раунде, идет? — прошептал он Стайлзу на ухо и, когда тот согласился, поцеловал его под лопатку. Дерек привстал, достал из коробки под кроватью несколько презервативов и раскатал один по члену. Он бы предпочел незащищенный секс, но стоило исключить проблему беременности, пока они все толком не обсудили. Дерек провел указательным пальцем вдоль позвоночника, закончив свое путешествие на косточке копчика, и Стайлз недовольно двинул задницей, расстроенный, что его не приласкали чуть пониже. Дерек в утешение погладил ему попку, то разводя ее в разные стороны, то плотно прижимая ягодицы друг к другу, и напоследок несколько раз звонко шлепнул. Стайлз шумно выдохнул, сильнее сжал простыню, но даже не попробовал возмутиться или возразить.  
  
— У тебя самая потрясающая задница из всех, что мне приходилось видеть, — искренне признался Дерек, кусая левую половинку поближе к розовой блестящей дырке. — Ни в одном порно у омег нет такой совершенной попки.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — невнятно пробубнил Стайлз. — Ты же обычно молчишь, когда меня ебешь!  
  
— А я сегодня разговорчивый, — Дерек снова его укусил и, не сдерживая больше натуру, широко лизнул, пробуя на вкус.  
  
Стайлз захлебнулся очередной фразой, и Дерек лизнул снова, пропихивая кончик языка внутрь. Смазка была солоноватой и немного вязкой, с приятным пряным акцентом. Он усилил нажим, и Стайлз завертелся, пытаясь снова как следует потереться членом о подушку. Дерек рыкнул, привстал и схватил его за бедра, усмиряя. Стайлз затих, но было ясно, что это лишь притворство. Стоит Дереку его отпустить, как он возьмется за старое.

— Мне что, заплатить, чтобы ты наконец вспомнил про свой член? — Стайлз оторвал лицо от одеяла и обернулся через плечо. — Я дождусь сегодня узла?

— А как же прелюдия?

— Да пошел ты со своей прелюдией! — на щеках Стайлза расплылся румянец от раздражения. — Я сейчас, нахрен, взорвусь!

Дерек надавил ему рукой на затылок, заставляя развернуться обратно и, пристроившись, направил головку в раскрывшуюся дырку.

В течку она была тугой, но податливой. Вне течки оказалась по-настоящему коварной. Едва Дерек проскользнул внутрь, как его сжали сильные и жадные мышцы, силой вынуждая двигаться глубже и заполнять все свободное пространство. Стайлз под ним вздохнул, мелко дрожа, и Дерек качнулся, вгоняя член до конца. Он сделал резкое движение назад, словно пытался выбраться из плена, но в последний момент вернулся обратно, позволяя очутиться внутри даже сдутому пока узлу.

— Еще, — хрипло потребовал Стайлз, прогибаясь в пояснице. — Вот так, еще!

Дерек закусил губу, оперся руками на кровать и заработал бедрами, постепенно набирая ритм. С каждым движением Стайлз немного растягивался, принимал легче и спокойнее, и Дерека уносило от одной мысли, что их тела в эту самую минуту ищут идеальный баланс, пристраиваются друг к другу, чтобы получить максимальное удовольствие.

— Дай… перевернуться, — глухо попросил Стайлз, и Дерек нехотя вытащил член.

Стайлз приподнял бедра повыше, и Дерек убрал подушку, чтобы они могли сменить позу.

— Удобно? — спросил он, снова входя в Стайлза.

— Улет, — отозвался тот, закидывая руки ему на шею.

Угол проникновения изменился, но по-прежнему был хорош. Дерек снова набрал прежний ритм и сбился, когда Стайлз неожиданно сжал его внутри. Головка члена словно зазвенела от прилившей к уретре спермы, Дерек выругался и поймал довольный взгляд Стайлза.

— Спускай, — позволил тот, чередуя несколько раз подряд сжатие мышц и полное расслабление дырки. — Я уже на грани, но я хочу сначала увидеть твой оргазм.

Дерек оскалился, но Стайлз легонько двинул задницей, и сдерживаться больше не удалось. Струя спермы выстрелила в эластичный презерватив, Дерек широко раскрыл рот, захлебываясь воздухом, а узел принялся стремительно расти, запирая семя в теле подходящей для оплодотворения омеги. Дерек моргнул и почувствовал, как на кожу груди выплескивается что-то влажное. Он опустил голову и увидел белесые капли спермы, стекающие по темным волоскам к пупку.

Стайлз вскрикнул, и сперма выплеснулась снова, брызнув мелкими капельками.

— Господи, — выдохнул Стайлз, слепо моргая. — Меня даже оглушило!

— В висках стучит, — согласился Дерек, осторожно укладываясь на бок.

От выплеска гормонов у него закружилась голова, а в теле появилась приятная слабость. Стайлз помог ему устроиться, заняв оптимальную для вязки позицию — спиной к животу.

— Мог бы сначала вытереться, — проворчал Стайлз. — Ты меня испачкал.

— Это ты меня испачкал, — умиротворенно возразил Дерек. Узел пульсировал, рассеивая его внимание.

— Без течки вязка круче, — Стайлз запрокинул голову назад, укладывая ее на плечо к Дереку. — А раньше мне так не казалось.

— Стайлз, я ведь серьезно говорил, — утомленно попросил Дерек. — Не зли меня воспоминаниями о сексе с другими альфами.

— А что, будешь снова тыкать в меня пушкой?

— Той, что снизу.

Стайлз заржал и хлопнул его по бедру.

— Блядь, это так глупо и пошло! Фу, не ожидал от тебя, Дерек!

— Да, Дженни тоже часто из-за меня краснела.

— О’кей, — Стайлз мгновенно перестал смеяться. — Ты прав, больше никаких сравнений.

— Все равно в них нет смысла, — философски отозвался Дерек, на самом деле не сильно переживавший из-за того, с кем Стайлз был до него. — Мне кажется, я по-настоящему не помню своих прошлых омег. Повсюду только ты.

— Знакомо, — ответил Стайлз. — Но я одного не понимаю — если ты был уверен в своих чувствах, да и в моих тоже… Зачем ты ждал?

Дерек погладил его по животу, стараясь не задеть гиперчувствительный после оргазма член, и, пересилив себя, объяснил:

— Если помнишь, я совсем недавно облажался с очередными отношениями. Ты смеялся на терапии, что я люблю, когда все серьезно. Это так. У меня было несколько связей на одну ночь — и в колледже, и после него. Мне не понравилось. Я не хочу тратить время на что-то бессмысленное, я всегда стараюсь идти ва-банк. И я четыре раза облажался. Я не хотел все испортить и в пятый раз.

— Я над тобой не смеялся, — тихо ответил Стайлз. — Меня злило, что я не вхожу в число твоих омег, и я пытался сделать вид, что мне этого и не нужно.

— Я догадался, — кивнул Дерек. — Меня твои беспорядочные связи бесили по схожей причине. И я все думал: я постоянно делаю ошибки, пытаясь сделать все правильно, у тебя и вовсе нет опыта серьезных отношений — как у нас вообще что-то может получиться?

— Я тебе дам почитать словарь, — буркнул Стайлз. — Там есть такое слово — «оптимизм», тебе полезно его выучить! И твои сомнения полная чушь. Когда мы стали напарниками, в нас тоже никто не верил. Включая, кстати, нас самих. И что теперь? У нас двести арестов за три года, мы даже Энниса с Дюком обошли, а они крутые парни!

— И вот ты снова говоришь о работе.

— Не надо менять тему, я прав, — возразил Стайлз. — Да, мы с тобой очень разные. Но посмотри на твоих родителей! Ты сам говорил, что они раньше постоянно ругались!

— Потому что папа пытался командовать, а мама, хоть и омега, сама кого хочешь за пояс заткнет, — вздохнул Дерек. — Они тебя сильно доставали, когда я уехал?

— Ни слова не сказали про твое признание, — Стайлз накрыл лежавшую на его животе руку Дерека своей. — Но я все равно сидел как на иголках.

— Вряд ли маму это удивило. Уверен, она давным-давно все поняла. Иначе не приглашала бы тебя к нам домой дважды в месяц.

— Она же просто из вежливости, — запротестовал Стайлз.

— Ничего подобного. Пока я был женат на Дженнифер, тебя звали раз в два-три месяца. А вот когда мы начали разводится, все изменилось.

— Э-э-э, я думал, она хочет, чтобы я за тобой присмотрел. Типа сделка — мне вкусняшки, а она спокойна за твою шкуру.

— Она будет в восторге, когда узнает, как ты воспринимал ее негласное одобрение, — хмыкнул Дерек.

— Не надо меня позорить, — жалобно попросил Стайлз. — Никто из твоих и так не воспринимает меня всерьез! И давай закроем тему. Мне неловко говорить о миссис Хейл, когда узел ее сына торчит в моей заднице! Это невежливо, Дерек!

— Да, давай лучше вспомним Энниса, Дюка или сразу Финстока. Ты кого предпочитаешь?

Стайлз, извернувшись, лягнул его пяткой в колено.

— Я предпочитаю доктора Киру, — ответил он, разминая плечи.

— Нам следует вернуться к ней в группу, — сказал Дерек, чувствуя, что его тело тоже начинает затекать. — Она молодец.

— Не знаю, — Стайлз повернулся к нему, насколько позволяла шея, и Дерек зацепился взглядом за темный след метки. — Мне не всегда нравилось «делиться».

— Мне тоже, — подтвердил Дерек. — Это непросто. Но нам с тобой это помогло. От некоторых ее слов мне стало легче. И некоторые вещи… будто прояснились.

— Я подумаю, — пообещал Стайлз. — Но в любом случае, мы не пойдем к ней сейчас. Я не готов рассказать группе о нас.

— Нет. — От одной мысли по телу Дерека прошла волна злости. — Пока никто не должен знать.

— Вот именно! — успокоенный, Стайлз отвернулся обратно и протяжно зевнул. — Я хочу привыкнуть к тому, что больше несвободен. То есть, я же прав, да? Я несвободен? Мы поэтому сейчас трахаемся?

Дерек выждал несколько секунд, разглядывая появившееся в спине Стайлза напряжение, и обнял его покрепче.

— Зачем пропускать все приятное? — спросил он, повозив носом по макушке Стайлза. — Дай мне за тобой поухаживать по всем правилам. А потом я официально предложу тебе встречаться.

— Я сам предложу, — Стайлз, расслабившись, прильнул к нему всем телом. — Чтобы потом всем хвастаться, какой я крутой.

— Как хочешь, — вздохнул Дерек и на пробу шевельнул бедрами. — Вытащить?

— Нет, — в голосе Стайлза мелькнула томная сладость. — Я еще не готов.

Дерек затих и, немного выждав, фыркнул Стайлзу в ложбинку между плечом и шеей. Во время течки этот трюк срабатывал безотказно. Даже если Стайлз начинал проваливаться в сон, это его гарантированно будило.

— Ты невыносим! — воскликнул Стайлз, потирая бок и бедро. — У меня от этого мурашки, Дерек! Блядь, ну что ты творишь.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул Дерек, игнорируя фальшивое возмущение. — И мне чертовски нравится говорить это вслух.

Стайлз опять обеернулся к нему и серьезно повторил:

— Я тебя люблю. Да, ты прав, это приятно!

Дерек улыбнулся ему и, больше не спрашивая, осторожно вытащил член. Сперма неприятно холодила головку, да и врачи не советовали оставаться в презервативе дольше положенного, особенно при обильном семяизвержении.

— Мне нравится, когда она из меня вытекает, — Стайлз сел на кровати, с удовольствием потянулся всем телом и подвигал торсом направо и налево.

— Если подберем нужные контрацептивы, будет вытекать, — Дерек поморщился, протирая член салфеткой.

— Я завтра позвоню своему врачу. Надо поискать что-то мягкое, я не хочу остаться бесплодным, — бросил Стайлз и встал с кровати. — Я в душ, присоединяйся.

Он ушел, оставив Дерека в тишине квартиры справляться с только что услышанным.

Судя по настрою Стайлза, в этот раз его отношения будут не просто серьезными, а суперсерьезными. Нет, ему стоит отложить эту мысль до лучших времен.

Кажется, с пятой попытки он наконец нашел того, кто ему нужен. И кому нужен сам Дерек со всеми своими недостатками. Кто станет ругаться с ним, когда зол, и обнимать, когда счастлив.

Он вспомнил детскую фотографию Стайлза, которую шериф Стилински показывал ему на прошлое Рождество. Маленький мальчик с по-детски пухлыми щечками сидел на школьной трибуне, высоко вздернув руки вверх, и что-то восторженно кричал.

Дерек улыбнулся и почувствовал, как в глазах запекло. Он встал, прихватил из комода чистое белье, вытащил свою старую футболку — Стайлз терпеть не мог спать полуголым — и отправился в ванную, откуда доносился шум воды.

Завтра Стайлз позвонит своему врачу, а Дерек — родителям и попросит семью собраться еще раз. Он задолжал Лоре извинения, а всем остальным хорошие новости.

Самые лучшие новости на свете.

 

**Год спустя**

— Как же хорошо вернуться домой, — заявила Лидия, покачивая изящной загорелой ножкой.

Они с Джексоном только что вернулись в Штаты после продолжительного турне по Европе. Путешествие пошло им на пользу. Оба выглядели отдохнувшими и счастливыми, и Дерек со Стайлзом с удовольствием приняли приглашение собраться у них и обменяться новостями.

Впрочем, приглашена была вся их терапевтическая группа, за исключением самой доктора Киры, уехавшей на конференцию в Японию. Удивительно, но за прошедший год Дерек начал воспринимать этих людей как своеобразную родню. Кем-то вроде троюродных кузенов: может, вы и не лучшие друзья навеки, но поддерживать отношения следует. С другой стороны, собравшиеся здесь люди знали о Дереке, его проблемах, надеждах, страхах и мечтах больше, чем многие его родственники по крови.

— Ладно, — Лидия похлопала Эллисон по руке и подлила ей мангового фреша. — Ваша очередь делиться, мальчики! Хотя главную новость я уже вижу.

Стайлз смущенно приподнял руку, демонстрируя помолвочное кольцо.

— Да! Что я могу сказать — Дерек обожает серьезные отношения и утянул меня за собой.

— Надеюсь, причина помолвки не в этом? — Джексон кивнул на круглый живот Эллисон. — Женитьба по залету это так банально.

— Я выпил уже три «Маргариты», — напомнил Стайлз, давно переставший реагировать на подзуживание Джексона. — Думаешь, я бы стал так себя вести, будучи беременным?

— Ты достаточно безответственный, а «Маргарита» у нас шикарная, — заметил Джексон. — Но ты прав, Дерек бы не дал тебе пить.

— Дерек, расскажи лучше, как ты сделал предложение, — Лидия бросила на мужа предостерегающий взгляд. — И нервничал ли ты на этот раз?

— Нет, не нервничал, — Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и легонько сжал его пальцы. — Я знал, что он согласится.

— Конечно, у меня не было шанса отказаться, — проворчал Стайлз. — Дерек участвовал в благотворительном матче по баскетболу, копы против пожарных. И когда игра закончилась, и мы натянули этих задавак в касках, с потолка свалилась огромная растяжка с предложением выйти за Дерека. Талисман нашей команды поднес ему кольцо, и буквально через секунду весь зал уже скандировал: «Скажи «да!». Я согласился, потому что боялся оглохнуть.

— И теперь занимаешься подготовкой к свадьбе? — спросила Лидия, пока Джексон сражался с Бойдом за последний кусочек ананасового пирога, который Кора передала специально для этой встречи. — Выбираешь музыку, ругаешься с флористом?

— Нет, всей этой чепухой занимается Дерек. Вернее, сестры Дерека, но ему тоже, вроде, иногда дают право голоса, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — На мне лежит самое главное дело.

— Ты такой придурок, — вздохнула Эрика, уже порядком наслушавшаяся рассказов Стайлза о предстоящей свадьбе.

— И что это за дело? — спросил счастливо пропустивший два месяца терапии Джексон.

— Я борюсь с паническими атаками и уговариваю себя не сбежать, — серьезно ответил Стайлз. — Пытаюсь свыкнуться с тем, что в моей жизни происходит кое-что хорошее, и не устраивать самому себе проблемы.

— Успешно?

— Я отдал папе свой загранпаспорт, — ответил Стайлз. — И, подозреваю, он планирует выслать на меня ориентировку за недельку до дня икс. Тогда я не смогу даже покинуть штат, и это очень разумная мера предосторожности.

— Не понимаю, Дерек, зачем ты на нем женишься, — Лидия покачала головой и разлила всем по бокалам новую порцию «Маргариты». За исключением, конечно же, Эллисон, ей снова достался свежевыжатый сок.

— Любовь зла, — глубокомысленно вставил Бойд, и Эрика повернулась к нему со зверским выражением на лице.

— А как дела с работой? — после очередной порции выпивки Джексон окончательно подобрел. — Вы перевелись, куда хотели?

— Я на днях сдал экзамены, — сдержанно похвастался Дерек. — И теперь могу работать в прокуратуре.

— Так вообще можно? — Лидия поправила лямку платья. — Сначала адвокат, потом детектив, теперь прокурор?

— Можно, если есть высшее юридическое образование, — объяснил Дерек. — А я, между прочим, закончил Йель и считался первым на своем курсе. Плюс, у меня была хорошая адвокатская практика, и, работая в полиции, я тоже имел дело с законом. Я сталкивался с судебной машиной со всех сторон, и мне уже намекнули, что мой опыт будет оценен по достоинству.

— А почему ты бросил практику? — спросила Эрика. — Я, кажется, запамятовала.

— Я был адвокатом у альфы, жестоко убившим своего омегу, — нехотя ответил Дерек. С этим демоном в своей душе он уже расправился, но вспоминать про него все равно было неприятно. — Я знал, что он виновен, он признался мне, когда мы обсуждали стратегию защиты. И я выиграл дело. С него сняли все обвинения, я получил огромный гонорар за свою работу и понял, что больше так не могу. Я отдал эти деньги в фонд помощи семьям погибших при исполнении офицеров полиции и понял, на какой стороне закона действительно хочу быть.

За столом ненадолго воцарилось молчание. Доктор Кира бы сейчас нашла, что сказать, но Дерек не нуждался ни в утешении, ни в ободрении.

— Я только не понимаю, — огорченно сказал Скотт, нарушив затянувшуюся паузу. — Почему вы не можете остаться в Лос-Анджелесе? Зачем переезжать в Бикон-Хиллз?

— Потому что, эй, мне тоже нужна новая работа! — с облегчением вмешался Стайлз. — Я больше ни с кем не могу работать в паре, Дерек бесится, да и мне самому неудобно. А папа предложил отличный вариант. Я вернусь домой и снова буду работать на округ. Наберусь опыта, и, когда отец уйдет в отставку, меня, скорее всего, выберут ему на замену. Я был на хорошем счету, да и приобретенный в Лос-Анджелесе опыт мне тоже пригодится.

— Но ты же раньше говорил, что уехал из Бикон-Хиллза из-за того, что там было чересчур тихо, — вставила Эллисон.

— Да, — подтвердил Стайлз. — И я навидался здесь такого дерьма, что теперь не откажусь расследовать кражу пары пузырьков окси в местной аптеке или драку в баре.

Дерек под столом дотронулся своим коленом до колена Стайлза. Никто из присутствующих не мог до конца понять, что за работу они делают. Какой она бывает грязной, жестокой и бессмысленной. И как порой хочется выйти из офиса и идти, пока не кончатся последние силы.

Особенно тяжело стало теперь, когда они собирались строить семью. Им обоим хотелось совершенно обыденных вещей. Просторного уютного дома, хороших соседей, лохматого пса, радостно бегущего встречать вернувшихся с работы хозяев.

И детей. Стайлз планировал подождать, пока закрепится на новом месте, и после этого сделать перерыв на роды, но Дерек не был уверен, что все пойдет, как задумано. На последней консультации врач Стайлза очень недвусмысленно намекнул, что такие частые и обильные течки говорят о готовности организма вынашивать плод, и либо им придется применять особенно жесткую контрацепцию, либо смириться с волей природы.

В любом случае, растить детей лучше в маленьком Бикон-Хиллзе, чем в огромном Лос-Анджелесе. Дерек отлично помнил свое детство и не променял бы его ни на какое другое. И спихивать будущего щенка на родню он не собирался. Конечно, им со Стайлзом хотелось сделать карьеру, но повторять поступки собственных родителей Дерек не будет. Их ребенок станет расти вместе с ними. Да, в Бикон-Хиллзе придется попотеть, чтобы добиться высот, но при правильном раскладе Дерек может однажды стать городским прокурором, а Стайлз — занять должность шерифа округа.

Не так и плохо.

— Тогда я предлагаю еще раз поздравить нашу парочку! — провозгласила Лидия, подняв свой бокал. — Мы все чувствуем себя немного причастными к вашим отношениям, и пусть мы знаем, как вам порой непросто друг с другом, мы искренне желаем вам счастья! Все согласны?

Разноголосый хор поспешил подтвердить слова Лидии, и Дерек со Стайлзом чокнулись со всеми по очереди.

— Нам придется всех их позвать на свадьбу, да? — спросил Стайлз, когда они поздно вечером возвращались домой на такси.

— Мы уже отправили им приглашения и список подарков, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Не переживай, ты же помнишь — никому нельзя обсуждать услышанное на терапии. Им придется молчать.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — Стайлз душераздирающе зевнул и сонно пристроил голову Дереку на плечо. — Я так рад, что всего через пару недель мы будем в Бикон-Хиллзе.

— Я тоже.

— Хотя мне будет не хватать кулинарных изысков Коры. Я привык к твоей семье.

— Они обещали часто приезжать, тут не так уж и далеко, — напомнил Дерек. — И теперь ты моя семья, Стайлз.

Стайлз поднял на него глаза, улыбнулся и, протянув руку, обнял Дерека поперек живота.

— Да, — согласился он. — Теперь у нас общее право на родню друг друга.

Дерек рассмеялся, поцеловал Стайлза в пропахшие лаймом волосы и посмотрел за окно, где мимо них проносились огни ночного Лос-Анджелеса.

Что-то ему подсказывало, что пусть он и будет скучать по этому городу, Бикон-Хиллз подарит им со Стайлзом гораздо более ценные и счастливые воспоминания.

Те, которые им никогда не захочется забыть.

**the end**


End file.
